A Travel Through Time
by kokopuff
Summary: Harry recieves a mysterious box that take him to the time where his parents lived. Now, he is their DADA teacher, and to top it all, Sirius AND Ginny had arrived! UP: Ginny gets hold of Harry's boombox... Can Harry live up to the rather pink humiliation?
1. The Box Prolouge

A Travel Through Time: The Box (Prologue)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and continued working through the pile of papers surrounding him. Harry Potter, age 22, was Ministry of Magic now.  
  
Death Eater raiders were everywhere, and since Harry was the Ministry of Magic, he had to write reports on all of the raids. It was very distressing.  
  
Harry had started off as an Auror, but when Fudge was forced to resign, Harry was expected to take his way. It was WAY boring. Sometimes he wished he were still an Auror.  
  
There was a soft knock on his door. "Enter." Harry snapped.  
  
"Er, Mr. Potter, there's a strange package here, and it doesn't have a return address." Said his secretary, Teresa.  
  
"Just set it there. I'll see it later, Resa." Said Harry tiredly.  
  
"But sir, there's an 'urgent' stamp on it and it doesn't have return address. Don't you think-." Teresa was cut off.  
  
"I'm busy, Teresa. I don't have time with these packages. I have other important matters to complete." He said impatiently.  
  
Teresa gulped. Mr. Potter usually called her by her nickname, Resa. But when he called her Teresa, it usually was a warning sign.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir. I'll just place it right here, and I'll be going." Said Teresa, and scurried out the room.  
  
The time flew by, and soon it was night.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's nine already. It's past your working time and you haven't had your dinner yet." Said Teresa.  
  
"Go away, Resa. I'm too busy. I have another two reports to complete by tomorrow, and 5 reports are flying this way tomorrow. I'm busy." He said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Potter. But may I be going now?" asked Teresa eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Resa, you may. And before you leave, turn off all the lights off expect the lobby and the kitchen." Sighed Mr. Potter, not looking up from his work.  
  
Teresa nodded and apparated back home.  
  
Harry furiously scribbled down report after report. His hand was getting worn out, and he felt dizzy.  
  
I should have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey soon, Harry thought. He clutched his head and got up.  
  
Then the mysterious box caught his eye. Harry took the box and sat down once again.  
  
He opened the box cautiously. Suddenly, the whole room span and his feet left the ground as he gave a huge yelp.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
This is short because it's a prologue. And you can probably predict what's going to happen next. Please review, too. Thanx! 


	2. Meeting the Past

A Travel Through Time: Meeting the Past  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
Harry groaned and got up. His visions were blurry, since his glasses were lying next to him. He picked up his glasses and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Repairo." He muttered and looked around.  
  
The place seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
Suddenly, he heard laughing and chattering. He groaned and stood up.  
  
The group of kids stopped chattering, seeing Harry.  
  
They stared at him wide eyed. "Excuse me, kids. But will you tell me where in the world I am?" he grumbled.  
  
The boy with messy black hair and thin glasses cleared his throat. "Excuse ME, but who are you?" He asked.  
  
Harry stared at them with disbelief. He thought everyone knew him now, since he was Minister of Magic and the boy-who-lived, after all. "I'm Harry Potter, Minister of Magic. Don't you know me?"  
  
The boy with black hair and blue eyes raised an eyebrow. "No, Fudge is the Minister right now. James, is he your uncle or something?"  
  
Oh no, he thought. James. James Potter. His father. That stupid box must have transported him back in time. "Boys, take me to Albus's office." He ordered.  
  
"Hey, you know where you are!" said the brown haired boy sarcastically.  
  
"Duh, who can't spot Hogwarts?" snapped the short chubby guy.  
  
"Kids, please. Just take me to Albus's office and don't bicker on the way. I already have a headache." He moaned.  
  
"Yes, sir." They chorused, and took off.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. What brings you here? You're supposed to be headed on to Potions, and you are going the wrong way. Can't travel without a guide?" said an icy snobbish voice behind them.  
  
James snapped back, "Get lost, Evans. Were taking this strange guy," Remus kicked him in the shins. "I mean, this stranger to Dumbledore. Just because your head girl doesn't mean you can boss around everyone."  
  
"Fine then, do what you want, Potter. But I won't be your cover in Potions. I don't care how much detention you guys get, as long as you stay clear out of my way." With that, she stalked off, huffing.  
  
"Don't mind her, sir. She's just a stupid girl who has a bad temper." Said James.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Kids, he thought. Why did kids have to think so negatively against the opposite sex, remained unknown to him still.  
  
"Yes, yes. Just hurry up." He said impatiently.  
  
During the walk, Sirius and James were whispering to each other.  
  
"Padfoot, don't you think that man is strange?" hissed James.  
  
"Yeah, he's really impatient and has a short temper." Answered Sirius.  
  
"Uh huh. And remember his name? He said he was-." James stopped when they arrived in the gargoyle to Dumbledores office.  
  
"This is it, sir. But sorry, we don't know the password." Said Remus apologetically.  
  
"That's okay, Remus. I'll just solve it myself. Besides, it's full moon tomorrow. You should get your rest today." Said Harry, and turned his back against the Marauders.  
  
The Marauders couldn't believe what they had just heard. How could a stranger know about Remus's deep secret? And he seemed so casual about it.  
  
They stalked off, discussing about the mysterious stranger who had arrived at the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~Back to Harry~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry cursed under his breath. He's said practically every sweet in Honeydukes, and the gargoyle still remained stiff.  
  
He was tired and cranky and his head hurt terribly. Losing his temper, (I must tell you that Harry has a VERY short and nasty temper.) he stamped his foot and yelled, "Damned you already!"  
  
To his surprise, the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry blinked in amazement. 'Damned you already'? For a password? What was the world becoming to?  
  
But, realizing that he was here for business waved it off and stalked in.  
  
Harry, being the Minister of Magic he was, always went in rooms and offices without waiting for an 'enter' or a 'come in'. He just knocked softly on the door and went in.  
  
But he regretted his habit later.  
  
Inside stood Hagrid and Dumbledore. Dumbledore just raised an eye at him, but Hagrid was another thing.  
  
He looked as if he saw Hogwarts burning down because of his dragon. "Can' kick 'n some manner's in yeh, can yeh? T's called' waitin', yeh know. Bargin' 'n jus' like tha'." (A/N Sorry, I'm not good at this stuff.)  
  
He looked ready to pounce on him.  
  
"Now, now, Hagrid. He must have a good reason." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid knew better then to argue with the headmaster.  
  
"And who do we have here?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, Minister of Magic in the year 2003, a traveler from time, and 22 years old." Harry said, and pulled out his card qualifying him as Minister of Magic.  
  
"A time traveler, eh? Well, please do tell us the reason you were sent here." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually, it was an accident. You see, I was working late into the night at my office. Then, when I got up to leave, I remembered the package sent by an anonymous person. So I opened it, and I was sent here. Back in time." Said Harry confidently.  
  
Hagrid spat out at him, "Ha, a likely story. (A/N I gave up on Hagrid talk) You can be a spy for you-know-who, for all we know!"  
  
"Hagrid, see, look at his card. You know you can never make a duplicate of a card, and his picture is exactly like him." Said Dumbledore gently.  
  
Hagrid huffed. "Fine then. I'll go out, if this is the future Minister. Can't refuse a minister, now, can I?" he stalked out the room.  
  
Harry sighed. "Albus, what should I do? I can't stay here forever. And why in the world would someone send me to the future?"  
  
"Perhaps you were sent here for a reason. Maybe to protect Hogwarts." Predicted Dumbledore.  
  
"For what?" asked Harry, annoyed.  
  
"Death Eater attacks are getting heavier, and Voldemort has risen. Hogwarts is a main target to him." Said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
Harry scoffed. "Voldemort? A threat? I can't believe I forgot he even EXISTS here."  
  
"He doesn't exist in your time? Who destroyed him?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Albus. I can't tell you that. As Minister of Magic, I know the danger of telling you about the future."  
  
To you curious readers, I'll tell you how Voldemort met his end. You see, it was Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Then, Voldemort raided the castle. Hogwarts lost many staff members, but Harry was able to face Voldemort. There, they dueled and dueled and dueled.  
  
Finally, Harry defeated Voldemort with a deadly 'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
But you may be wondering, then why are there so much Death Eater raids everywhere?  
  
The answer to this question is quite devastating. Because of the end of their master, Death Eaters were left with nothing. So they decided to try and bring back their master, or others wanted to finish their masters 'job'.  
  
They began killing and attacking muggles and wizards. Some even went back to time to destroy Harry before he defeated their masters.  
  
And that drove Harry crazy. An increase of security was installed, time turners were all destroyed, and to Harry's annoyance, reports were piling up.  
  
Now, let's get back to the story.  
  
"Well, since you are supposed to be our future Minister, may I ask you a huge favor?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry waved his hand. "Of course, I'll be the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher! It may give me a chance to protect the castle, all though I must be careful not to destroy Voldemort when he comes into action. Perhaps weaken him . . ."  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, we were always short of DADA teachers when I was at Hogwarts. Some said the job was jinxed, because every teacher teaching DADA only lasted a year." Answered Harry.  
  
"Very well, then. I suppose you know where the staffs sleep and stay?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll be off to Madame Pomfrey. I have a bad headache, and the Marauders were certainly a handful." Said Harry. He reached for the door nob.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I ask you, who are your parents?" asked Dumbledore, stopping him to open the door.  
  
Harry turned around. His expression was blank. "My parents are Lily and James Potter." With that, he stalked off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Hmm, Harry destroyed the Dark Lord! And was it a good idea to tell Dumbledore about his parents? Well, remember to review! 


	3. Obliviate!

A Travel Through Time: Obliviate!  
  
OMIGOSH!!! SHORTEST CHAPPIE!!! Well, please adjust to this... And I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just didn't have the heart to type. It'll be slow, too. My J/L fic is probably abandoned. It just didn't work. I like this one, though, so I'll continue. Just review, ok?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Harry sighed and lay back on his back. His head throbbed terribly and he very much wanted to smack his head on the wall because he had been so STUPID. Of course, it wouldn't help the headache and it was at least better then the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey had insisted for him to have some bed rest and hot Piper Pepper Tonic. He had taken it once during his 6th year and had ended with a sore smoking throat for a month.  
  
He fell to the bed and closed his eyes briefly, but stopped. So, he was screwed for the time being. Why in the world had he told his real name to Dumbledore?  
  
There was a knock and Harry snarled, "Be quick!"  
  
Minerva entered looking very much offended. He figured that she'd never experienced a professor in a bad mood. But perfect timing, he could Obliviate her then and there. But let's see what she wants first.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Harry, conjuring a cup of water.  
  
She suddenly looked nervous and said, "Mr. Potter, I have been informed by the headmaster that you will be teaching DADA this year. I have also been informed that-."  
  
"Get to the point!" he growled.  
  
She blushed. "Of course. Your teaching session will start tomorrow. Your first students are the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Here is your schedule for the rest of the week." She said, handing him a schedule.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I have a question to ask you. How much do you know about me?" asked Harry rather calmly.  
  
Minerva looked a bit puzzled at this question. "Well, I know your name is Harry Potter and come from the future. Your parents are Lily and James Potter, which I found quite amusing."  
  
As she finished, Harry whisked out his wand and cried, "Obliviate!"  
  
She suddenly looked a bit dazed. "Oh, where am I? And you are the new DADA teacher? Am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm Harry Granger. I will be filling in the DADA teacher. I've informed all about it." He said smoothly.  
  
Minerva nodded as well and said, "Very well. I'll be going then." With that, she left the room, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
Harry sighed in relief. One down, a million to go. Dumbledore, and the Marauders. Marauders. That meant he had to Obliviate his dad. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Well, no use being a softy. He was stuck here, so he might as well make the best of it.  
  
He quickly got up and decided that maybe it was now Dumbledores turn to get Obliviated. It'd be hard, but simple enough.  
  
Harry flicked his wrists. Hmm. Maybe a bit rusty for not doing wandless magic for a while, but it'd hold. So long as he uses it enough, there was no problem.  
  
He quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office. And to his good luck (or bad), he met Remus and Peter walking together in the halls, chatting lightly.  
  
When they caught sight of him, they quickly stopped, and muttered "Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stopped. A perfect chance. He quickly formed a smile and said, "Hello, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew."  
  
And before they realized what had happened, Harry had flicked his wrists silently, leaving a dazed Remus and Peter standing there.  
  
"Hi, Mister. Who are you?" Remus asked hazily.  
  
Harry forced a smile. "Hello, I'm the new Defense professor, Harry Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
Remus and Peter nodded and after introducing them, walked away, chatting normally, if not a little puzzled.  
  
Harry sighed. Dumbledore, Sirius and James were left. The trickiest ones. He sighed again.  
  
After reaching the Gargoyle, he stared blankly at the Gargoyle before saying uncertainly, "Damn you already?"  
  
The Gargoyle stayed still; Harry cursed as he tried in vain to think up of the password.  
  
"Jelly Beans? Lemon Drops? Drops?" He tried, but it stayed rock (not that it wasn't a rock) still.  
  
Then, a thought struck him. Why didn't he use his damn magic to open it? It was a simple thing, and he, being the Minister of Magic, hadn't even thought of it. A shame.  
  
He flicked his wand (he wanted to preserve his wandless magic) as the Gargoyle sprang open.  
  
Knocking on the door before entering, Harry found Dumbledore stroking Fawkes.  
  
"Why, hello, out future Minister." Dumbledore said, looking surprised.  
  
He nodded grimily. "We have a few things to discuss."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash and Dumbledore was sitting on his chair looking quite dazed. Fawkes looked extremely surprised and freaked.  
  
Harry turned to Fawkes and winked as he placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh, Fawkes, we don't want our dear old headmaster surprised then necessary, do we?"  
  
Fawkes, knowing she could trust this stranger fully, nodded and perched on the headmasters shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore quickly came out of his daze.  
  
"And who are you?" He asked, fixing his glasses and standing up.  
  
"I am Harry Granger, I would like to apply for the Defense spot. It is open, I presume?" Harry asked trying his best to sound innocent.  
  
Dumbledore looked overjoyed. "Of course! We were almost thinking of closing it down, but now we have a teacher. Will you be ready to teach from tomorrow?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I know my way through the castle odd enough, so I won't need any help. I shall go get ready now. I know where I'll stay, too."  
  
With that, Harry quickly swept away, leaving an awed Dumbledore.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mr. Mysterious Guy,"  
  
Harry turned around to find a smirking Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Black. Just the person I was looking for."  
  
Sirius looked quizzical. "Me?"  
  
There was a blinding flash (yet again) and Sirius had no memory of 'mysterious guy'.  
  
Harry sighed tiredly, but there was a gasp from the shadows.  
  
He whirled around, just in time to see James disappear into the shadows.  
  
*********************************************  
  
James gasped as he slid into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Remus! Peter! That Harry Potter, he Obliviated Sirius!" James panted.  
  
Remus and Peter both turned around and stared at James, puzzled. "Harry Potter? Do we know him?"  
  
James gaped at them. That scum had already Obliviated Remus and Peter! "Why, I otta-"  
  
"Potter, some people are trying to study here." A cold voice came from behind.  
  
James quickly faced towards Lily and yelled at her face, "THAT SCUM JUST OBLIVIATED SIRIUS AND REMUS AND PETER! HE'LL COME FOR ME NEXT! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE -CALM-?"  
  
This time Remus and Peter gaped at him. "Someone Obliviated us?"  
  
Lily frowned. "5 points from Gryffindor for yelling at the Head Girl." She said and stalked away, leaving an absolutely fuming James.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'll go find Sirius." James declared at ran out of the common room.  
  
James was running through the corridors, hopping desperately that Sirius was ok. He turned a corner, when he almost bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, sir-" he stopped when he was who it was.  
  
"Harry Potter." He hissed, as he backed away and reached for his wand.  
  
Harry held out a hand. "Hey, don't treat me like old Voldie. I just want to talk to you, about that, er, incident you just saw."  
  
James backed away. "There's no use, Potter. I'm turning you in!"  
  
"Well, at least listen to my story, will you? At my office, I hope."  
  
James glared at him. "Is this a trap?"  
  
"No, no, why would I want to get you anyway?"  
  
"You-Know-Who's followers?"  
  
Harry snickered. "Like I'm a deatheater. If I was, Voldie would be driven insane by now."  
  
James gawked at him. "Voldie?"  
  
Harry smirked and nodded. "Yup, dear old Voldie. Too bad he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. A pity."  
  
"You-Know-Who, have a sense of humor? Are you insane?"  
  
"Partly. But not much." Harry answered, snickering.  
  
Harry straightened himself. "Let's get on to our discussion. Obliviating the boys were absolutely necessary. I am a living that doesn't belong here, and my name is not to be remembered. But I won't Obliviate you, no."  
  
James looked at him suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"  
  
"Well, just trust your guts. Just don't tell anybody that I'm Harry Potter. I'm Harry Granger here. I'll be off soon, anyway."  
  
Harry stepped side ways and walked back. "Oh, and call me Harry when were alone."  
  
James stared at Harry's back until he disappeared.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Short, right? Well, please no flames. Advises, okay. Well, just review. 


	4. First Lesson

A Travel Through Time: First Lesson  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
  
He looked at his lesson schedule. Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins first.  
  
He groaned. James was in it. That could make a whole lot of things more complicated. He could just pray that James did NOT tell the other Marauders about Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
'Hmm. I have to teach them about defending themselves from Voldie.' He quickly scanned the whole lesson plan made for him (since it was his first lesson) and snickered. You could have called it a Survival Class then Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of his room for breakfast.  
  
He looked around the hall, where everyone had gone silent for Harry's arrival.  
  
Not caring, Harry made his way to the staff table and took his seat next to a wide-eyed Professor Flitwick.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "A new Defense Against Dark Arts professor has joined us, and will start teaching today. His name is Harry Granger. Please warmly welcome him to our school."  
  
There was a polite scatter of applauds. Harry just shrugged, stood up and bowed a little before quickly returning to his seat and began eating.  
  
Everyone looked very skeptical.  
  
"Well? Why isn't everyone eating?" Harry asked aloud, and the usual buzz throughout the hall returned as they all began eating.  
  
James stared at the new strange Professor hard.  
  
'I am a living that doesn't belong here, and my name is not to be remembered.'  
  
What did it mean? He didn't belong here? Why was he here then? James had a lot of questions whirling through his mind.  
  
"Yo Prongsie, come back to Earth!"  
  
James whipped around and glared at Sirius, annoyed. "What? And it's ProngS, not ProngSIE!" he retorted indignantly.  
  
Sirius snickered. "Yeah, sure, Prongsalina."  
  
James simply glared.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "We've been wondering, you know, why you stormed in and said the this 'Harry Potter' Obliviated us. Did someone really?"  
  
Sirius's ears perked up. "You were? By a Potter? James, you had an evil relative? Who's Harry? I never knew-"  
  
"That's enough, Sirius." Remus said, looking amused.  
  
James humphed and crossed his arms. "That. was a misunderstanding. Wasn't in my right mind then."  
  
"Yeah, Prongsiekins, like you have a mind."  
  
"It's ProngS! And you must be talking about yourself. You never had a mind."  
  
"Will you guys just shut up and eat?" Peter broke in with a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
Remus took out his schedule. "Look! We have Defense first thing. We get to meet Professor Granger!"  
  
Sirius clapped his hands with glee. "Yay! We get to prank him! We'll make sure he knows quite well about the Marauders."  
  
James shook his head. "I don't think it's a very good idea."  
  
Sirius pouted. "When have you become such a party pooper, James?"  
  
"I mean, he just appears out of nowhere, and he calls You-Know-Who -Voldie- ! Who knows what he's capable of?"  
  
Remus went pale. "-Voldie-? He has a pet name for You-Know-Who?"  
  
James shrugged. "Seems like it."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "So? We'll just prank him. He can't be any different from the others."  
  
James groaned. He didn't like this one bit. No, not at all.  
  
*****************DADA Class! **********************  
  
The class was chattering brightly as they waited for their new mysterious professor, Professor Granger.  
  
James muttered, "Sirius, let's just forget this-"  
  
Sirius shook his head vigorously. "No way! We will prank him, we will we will!"  
  
Peter snickered. "Old Padfoot always seems to want to prank new teachers."  
  
"Yeah, and drive them out of school." Remus replied, now engrossed in a book.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys-"  
  
Sirius stopped in mid-sentence when Professor Granger entered. James stared intently at him.  
  
"Hello everyone, I will be your new Defense teacher Professor Granger."  
  
Harry looked around the class. "Please put away your books. We'll just discuss a few things today, since it is my- our- first lesson."  
  
There were rustling sounds as everyone put away their books.  
  
"Now. Can anyone tell me about Wandless Magic?"  
  
Harry mentally snickered. Very different from his lesson plans, but it should work. Survival would have to be put away until Voldie made his first move. (A/n: You'll know soon)  
  
Lily Evans hand shot up.  
  
"Miss Evans?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wandless Magic is a type of Magic you do without using a wand. But, only a limited number of people can do Wandless Magic normally, as if using a wand. Normal people also can do wandless magic, but they would need to practice a lot and would only be able to do simple charms, such a 'Lumos' or a simple stunning spell. So far, only Merlin and Dumbledore were able to use Wandless Magic properly." Lily, satisfied, sat back down.  
  
Harry smiled. "Very good. 5 points for Gryffindor. Yes, Merlin and Dumbledore are able to do Wandless Magic. But there is one other who can do Wandless Magic like Merlin and Dumbledore. And that person," Harry snapped his fingers and there was a single bread roll placed on everyone' desk. "Can anyone figure it out?"  
  
Everyone was gawking as they stared at the bread roll on their desk.  
  
"Go ahead, eat it, it won't kill you. Consider it a present from me." Harry replied smoothly.  
  
James was staring at Harry. No wonder Harry had Obliviated Sirius empty- handed! He was a danger, no doubt. Even if they had taken away his wand, he could curse anyone.  
  
"Now here is the activity we shall be doing today. I want everyone to practice your Wandless Magic. Perhaps at the end of our lesson we may do a wandless magic duel. Well, partner up and begin practicing!" Harry barked at them.  
  
Everyone quickly began pairing up. Harry smiled. Teaching wasn't so bad.  
  
"Better practice stunning spells or disarming charms. Something simple, okay? You can start off by Lumos or something. Or at least try getting out some sparks. Got me?" Harry called through the crowd.  
  
Soon there were sparks coming out of people's hand, but that was all.  
  
By the end of the lesson, only five people managed stunning spells. They were Lily, Remus, James, Sirius and Snape.  
  
Harry's eyes glinted. "Ok, class, we have five people that will be able to perform in our Wandless Magic Duel. Our first duel shall be Mr. Black verse Mr. Lupin. Will you guys please come up?"  
  
Sirius was skipping towards the front as Remus nervously walked up.  
  
"May I have your wands please?" Sirius and Remus both handed Harry their wands.  
  
"Now, this is the same as a regular wizard duel, except you will not use your wands. Since you guys are not natural at wandless magic, there may be times when nothing will happen, or only sparks will come out. Since you can't block the spells (unless you figured out how) you will have to move around and dodge spells fast. It will be an important part. Now, enough of my blabbering. Start!"  
  
Remus and Sirius bowed to each other and raised their hands. (A/n: nearly wrote wands)  
  
"Stupefy!" "Stupefy!"  
  
A light appeared from Sirius' hand and headed towards Remus, whereas Remus hadn't managed anything. Remus dodged it just in time.  
  
"Concentrate, Mr. Lupin, concentrate! Don't let your fears take over your power. Let the magic flow out of your hands."  
  
Remus, now having more courage then before, yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
Sirius narrowly avoided it as well. Soon, spells were flying, but the duel ended when they were shooting spells at each other, and Remus couldn't get a spell out. Sirius won.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Black. You too, Mr. Lupin. You both did a wonderful job. Next, Mr. Evans and Mr. Snape shall duel. Please come up and give me your wands."  
  
They both handed him their wands and got ready.  
  
"Start!"  
  
Spells were flying. This was a lot flashier and complicated then Remus and Sirius'.  
  
Snape was smiling smugly. It was clear he had the upper hand. It would be easy, defeating the mudblood.  
  
Thinking about it was a mistake.  
  
At the moment Snape let himself get distracted from his thoughts, the stunning spell didn't work, and Lily's hit right at him.  
  
"Very well, Miss Evan's." Harry praised and handed her her wand as she smiled smugly, while Harry revived Snape, who went back to his seat muttering, "I was beaten by a -mudblood-."  
  
Harry smiled to the class. "Now, we have Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans."  
  
"Now, who should fight with who first? Any ideas?" Harry asked to the class.  
  
Arabella Figg, Lily's best friend raised her hand. "I think Black and Potter should duel first. Potter hasn't dueled yet, anyways. And Lily just did a duel."  
  
The professor nodded. "Ok. Then I think we shall start from Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Winner gets to duel with Miss Evans here."  
  
The class whistled and cheered as Hogwarts two most popular boys stepped up.  
  
Sirius smiled at James smugly. "Now, bow and START!" Harry yelled.  
  
James raised his hand, but Sirius was quicker. A stunning charm swept towards him, but with his Quidditch reflexes, James dodged it just in time.  
  
Now, James, getting the hang of it (a little), raised his hand and yelled, "Petrific Totalus!"  
  
There was a stunned silence as Sirius fell to the floor as stiff as a board.  
  
Harry was smiled fondly at James. His father doing wandless magic wasn't too much of a surprise. After all, Harry could do wandless magic.  
  
He faced the class and clapped his hands. "Well, it seems like we found another wandless magic user in our class. Mr. Potter!"  
  
James gave everyone his charming grin and bowed. There were many cheers and claps as James bowed.  
  
"Um. Professor Granger? I think we should take the curse off Black now." came a murmuring voice.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice!"  
  
After Sirius had been restored, Harry faced the class again. "Well, we might as well do the last duel too. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, get ready!"  
  
James, now full of new found confidence, stepped up and bowed to Lily, who was looking quite scared.  
  
"Start!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Expilliarmus!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Petrific Totalus!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"."  
  
Suddenly, the Jelly Legs hit Lily. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily crashed down to the ground as she was caught by surprise.  
  
Harry smiled. "It seems like Mr. Potter is the winner. Well done, both of you."  
  
As Lily and James both received their wands back and returned to their seats, Harry turned to the class.  
  
"Now we had our unofficial duel. Does anyone have questions?"  
  
Frank Longbottom's hand shot up. "Why was James able to do the Jelly Leg's without saying anything?"  
  
Harry smiled mysteriously. "A user of wandless magic can conjure spells without saying anything. All they have to do is imagine, or say, the spell in their heart. Everyone has the power to do this, except a normal person has more difficulty in doing this and has to go deep into their hearts to find the power. It is also not as powerful as a proper user."  
  
"Now, enough. Since we had such a good lesson today, I will reward you with- "  
  
"Homework."  
  
There were groans around the class as the word homework was mentioned.  
  
"I want an essay about what we learned today about wandless magic. It would be well if you look up some stuff about it, too. Well, you're dismissed."  
  
The class stood up grumbling about homework.  
  
"Awesome. Just awesome. Wasn't the class so interesting? Professor Granger is definitely a cool teacher." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah. Did you -see- me in action? I am so good." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. "AH! We forgot to prank Professor Granger!"  
  
Peter snickered. "Sirius forgot a prank, Sirius forgot a prank,"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't think it'll be good idea to prank Professor Granger, Sirius."  
  
Sirius stopped and put his hands on his hips. "And why not?"  
  
"Did you -see- his wandless magic? And he practically has a sixth sense! You think it'll be a good idea to prank -him-? What do you think, James?"  
  
James remained tight-lipped.  
  
"James? Earth to James?"  
  
James glared at Sirius. "I actually agree with Remus. He's not a good person to prank. He's dangerous, and is one hell of a dark wizard."  
  
There was a trade of confusing glances.  
  
"Are you kidding? Professor Granger has got to be the coolest professor in the world!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
James looked around and said in a low voice, "Look, guys. He's dangerous, and I mean dangerous. I -saw- him doing some dark stuff, so we should just leave him alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
There was a scream from the Great Hall. "DEATHEATERS!"  
  
All four became very pale.  
  
"Shit! Come on, guys! We have to go help them!"  
  
They all ran into the Great Hall, to find the worst nightmare of their lives- Deatheaters attacking Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
So short. But don't mind me. Just review! 


	5. First Attack: Sirius Arrives!

A Travel Through Time: First Attack: Sirius Arrives!  
  
Ok. So Sirius dies. Well, for those of you who read the whole 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. BUT, this story has been started before it was out; so don't complain to me yelling, "SIRIUS IS DEAD, YOU DENSE GIRL! HAVEN'T YOU READ THE NEWEST HARRY POTTER?" I have, thank you very much. Well, DON'T COMPLAIN! Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Stupefy!" One Deatheater fell to the ground; but there were hundreds of others!  
  
"Where are the professors?" Remus yelled.  
  
Peter looked around and pointed towards the staff table. "Over there!"  
  
There they were, all tied up and gagged. "PROFESSOR!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud BANG. The whole hall went quiet to see who it was.  
  
"P-Professor Granger?"  
  
Harry stood there, wands poised and an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Well, guys, the fun ends here."  
  
The Deatheaters were roaring and throwing spells at Harry. He deflected them with ease.  
  
"Nightie night, boys, Barney says go to sleep."  
  
The moment Harry said that, all the Deatheaters dropped to the ground and began snoring. The rest of the people at the Hall were now silent, their eyes bulging.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "-Barney- says go to sleep? Where'd he get that corny spell?"  
  
James nudged him. "Sirius, we should go help tie up the Deatheaters and release the professors . . . Oh, they already are freed."  
  
Harry had tied all the Deatheaters up with a single careless flick and untied all the professors.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked shocked, and the rest looked shocked as well.  
  
The Slytherins nearly fainted with shock at this short attack.  
  
"Up you go, Professor. We need to take them to the cells. Go call the Aurors."  
  
CRACK  
  
After more cracks, Aurors filled the great hall.  
  
"Too late, boys. You know that you have to get to the crime scene immediately!" As Harry continued scolding the confused Aurors, the Marauders crept out.  
  
"I mean, James, he just said -Barney- says go to sleep! How could that be a supposedly -dark- wizard says?" Sirius accused.  
  
James grumbled. "I still say he's a dark wizard."  
  
Sirius slapped him on the back. "Aw, it's just your imagination, James, he's not a -"  
  
THUMP  
  
"OW!"  
  
The four stopped.  
  
The stranger who had somehow managed to land there said, ""Excuse me, kids. But will you tell me where in the world I am?"  
  
James stared at him in horror, sensing a déjà vu.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
They all ran out, the Marauders following James, leaving the stranger quite clueless.  
  
**********What had really happened***************  
  
DING DONG  
  
Sirius opened his front door to find a package on the doorway.  
  
"A package? From who?" It didn't have a return address.  
  
Sirius just shrugged and carried it in.  
  
After settling down in his room with a mug of coffee, he opened the box, the whole room began to spin as his feet left the ground.  
  
THUMP  
  
"OW!"  
  
Sirius rubbed his head, wondering what in the world that damn box was.  
  
He recognized the place; it was Hogwarts. Four kids were looking at his wide-eyed. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew them.  
  
"Excuse me, kids. But will you tell me where in the world I am?" he asked.  
  
The kids looked at each other before they ran our screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Sirius watched after them confused. What? Not again? Huh?  
  
Picking himself up from the ground, Sirius muttered things about 'kids these days'. But he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd seen them before.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall, the most peculiar sight met him.  
  
Harry was yelling at some Aurors, pointing and waving at the Deatheaters. 'Poor Aurors, having to listen to dear Harry's lectures. I wonder what they did wrong?'  
  
"Who are you, to lecture about these stuff?" An Auror yelled.  
  
Harry froze. He'd forgotten where he was . . .  
  
"HARRY! Yo, Harry! Can you tell me what's going on?" Sirius yelled towards him.  
  
Harry froze and slowly turned around. Sirius was puzzled. Why was Harry so. pale?  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Harry walked towards him, grabbed his arm roughly and hissed to him, "How in the world did you get here?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I opened this weird box and-"  
  
"Professor Granger! Who is this stranger?" A younger version of Professor McGonagall demanded.  
  
Wait . . . younger? And Professor Granger? Huh?  
  
"Minnie, you surely remember Si-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "This is my friend, er, Si- Si- Simon! Yeah! Simon Spinelli! I, er, called him to, um, help me teach Defense Against Dark Arts!"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry as if he was insane. "WHAT? What kind of joke-"  
  
Harry kicked him in his shins as he winced. "He, er, likes to, um, well, he just likes to act stupid, you know? Liked pranks and stuff too, but don't mind him! I'll, er, personally see to it that, er, Si- Si- Simon behaves! Now, get back to work! Go get those Deatheaters!" Harry laughed nervously and roughly pulled Sirius out.  
  
"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!" Harry screamed at him.  
  
Sirius backed away. "Whoa, take it easy, dude. And what's with the entire Simon Spinelli think? And Spinelli is a very dumb name. So is Simon."  
  
Harry groaned. "Stop complaining, SiMON, it's your name from now on and you will cope with it! GOT ME?"  
  
Sirius nodded, looking rather scared. "Fine, fine, but why couldn't it be David Beckham?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "David Beckham?"  
  
"Yeah, its some famous muggle dude who plays- what do you call it? Was it Biscuit Ball? Or- wait! I think I got it! Rocker!"  
  
Harry sniggered. "It's soccer, Sirius, and you've already said 'Si' so I had to make up a name with 'Si' with it. So Simon."  
  
"Aw, Harry, Simon is for losers. It could have been- been- Si- Si- Si- Aw, Harry, why did I have to say Si?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Because of your stupid brain. And I can't believe what oafs they've got for Aurors. Seventh years could do much more better." Harry murmured.  
  
"Well, from now on your Professor Spinelli, and don't make up any trouble, because I already have another Sirius, and right now I can only handle 2 Sirius'." Harry continued.  
  
"Spinelli? SPINELLI? You know what, Harry; everyone's going to start calling me Professor SPAGHETTI! And I don't want to be Professor Spaghetti! I don't even LIKE spaghetti that much! Can't we say that the Spinelli thing is all a joke and that my real name is Simon Beckham?" He pleaded.  
  
"Whatever, Professor Spaghetti, shut up. I have to get my lesson plans ready."  
  
Sirius glared. "Harry. As you godfather, I want you to change my name!"  
  
Harry snickered again. "Making me change your cover up name is your godfather duty?"  
  
Sirius groaned, then turned into a dog and gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
Harry laughed and scratched Sirius behind the ears. "Ok, whatever, I'll change it. What about . . . Kudo?"  
  
Sirius turned back and wrinkled his nose. "Kubo? Where'd that come from?"  
  
He turned around and shrugged as he walked towards his room. "Well, I studied a tiny bit of foreign languages. For one, there's Hei in Chinese, and Kuro in Japanese. But I don't like both of them, since Hei is really strange, and Kuro . . . It just doesn't sound right. So I took Kuro, erased the r and replaced it with Black's b and wa la! There you go, Kubo!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You have the weirdest mind, old Harry. Well, fine. At least it's better the Spinelli."  
  
"Well, come along, old buddy, let's get you in the room and sort out what's happened."  
  
As they walked back to Harry's room, a shadow disappeared along with them.  
  
****************************************  
  
"My lord, I have some news for you that may be very valuable information."  
  
Voldemort snarled, "Hurry up, I haven't all day. And it better be good."  
  
He wasn't in a very good mood after he'd heard of the many Deatheaters that had been caught.  
  
"I was able to escape from their clutches, and I followed the man who defeated us. It seems like his name is Harry Granger, but I doubt that that is his real name, for he met another man and was talking about a cover up name for him. The other man seems to be going by Simon Spinelli or Kubo, but Granger has been calling him Sirius."  
  
Voldemort stroked his chin. Granger. And Sirius. He was sure he had heard of that name before.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Master, it seems like Granger is very powerful, and he shouldn't be taken lightly. He defeated the whole army with a single wave! He is nearly as powerful as you, my lord."  
  
Voldemort stopped. So he was powerful. "Very well, Avery. Your information will come in use."  
  
Avery knelt down and kissed Voldemort's hem of his robes. "Thank you, master . . ."  
  
As Avery began to leave, Voldemort said coldly, "Oh, and next time, remember that there is no one as powerful as Lord Voldemort . . . Crucio."  
  
Screams and shrieks filled the chamber as Voldemort laughed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
They were having dinner in the Great Hall as usual.  
  
However, what was on the minds of the Marauders were not very usual. Usual for them meant thinking up of pranks, insulting Sevvie-poo, or thinking about how to worm out of detention.  
  
"Look, there's that stranger we met." Sirius said in a low voice, pointing to the staff table.  
  
Remus cocked his head. "Funny, he reminds me of you."  
  
James glared. "Don't you get it? He might be a Dark Wizard! See, he's friendly with Granger! That has to mean that the strangers a Dark Wizard too!"  
  
"Well, Prongsie, hate to break it to you, but, look, all the other teachers are being friendly to him; including that old grouch Professor Kim!" Peter pointed out.  
  
(A/n: Professor Kim is the Potions professor, absolutely detests Gryffindors and especially the Marauders.)  
  
James face fell. "But- but-"  
  
Sirius patted James on the shoulders. "See, Professor Granger has got to be the bestest professor we've ever had! Remember the last lesson? Wasn't it so cool?"  
  
"Sirius, there is no such word as 'bestest'. You say, 'Professor Granger has got be the best professor.' Not 'the bestest'. Ok?" Remus said in his teacher voice.  
  
Sirius snickered. "Old Professor Lupin, eh? You'll get the Defense spot when you're older, no doubt."  
  
Remus blushed.  
  
"Ahem. I have an announcement to make. Will everyone all turn this way." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.  
  
The hall immediately silenced as they looked at Professor McGonagall with curiosity.  
  
"As you know, we got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lately. But, Professor Granger requested for an assistant. Here is our assistant, Professor Simon Kubo. Please welcome him to our school."  
  
There was a polite scatter of applauds as Sirius- Simon- stood up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, ladies. And gentlemen." Sirius added as an afterthought.  
  
"I look forward to assisting our dear Harry here," Sirius slapped Harry on the back as Harry winced. "Teaching you all Defense Against Dark Arts! Let me tell you, although Harry might not like me very much for an assistant because I live for pranks, I will try my best to entertain you all! Thank you!" Sirius finished as he winked and sat down.  
  
Most of the girls clapped and sighed. The prank loving boys clapped quite hard.  
  
Sirius nudged Harry. "See how fast the Sirius charm works?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You have an ego the size of Europe, Spaghetti." He teased.  
  
"Well, Simon, we've got lessons tomorrow, you know, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins -again-. They seem to be the first to meet new teachers, eh?" Harry said amusedly.  
  
"You mean I get to teach me? And dear Sevvie-poo? This has got to be the best!"  
  
"You will not disrupt my class, Si- Simon! And don't pick on Snape too much, even though we all loathe him." Harry warned.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Hehe. You know everything, Harry. I'll try my best to behave, ok?"  
  
"You -will- behave, Sirius, take my word!"  
  
"Whatever! And it's Simon, remember?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Wasn't it a rather quick update? Wonderful. *hops up and dances* well, don't forget to review! Love u all! 


	6. A Study in the Dork Lord

A Travel Through Time: A Study in the Dork Lord  
  
Another chapter! And a quick update! It's all you can ask for! Well, maybe not that quick, but hey, it's at least faster then my other ones. Well, here are some replies:  
  
Icy Candy: Yes. Sirius lives to destroy Harry's sanity, and disrupt classes! [Sirius: HEY!]  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I know . . . It sucks so much Sirius had to die. He only lasted 2 books. sigh well, I'd be happy if they revive Sirius, but I doubt it.  
  
Fallen Dragon: I did read it. Isn't it so sad Sirius had to die? *wails* and Sirius was my favorite!  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: You're right. There were rumors all around that Hagrid or Dumbledore would die, but she just HAD to kill of Sirius. It's a disruption to the fanfic community!  
  
anon: Thanks for reviewing lots and lots!  
  
Ami: Thanks for adding me to your favorites!  
  
Robby Kujo: Really? That is some twisted fate. Kubo?  
  
Aimee: See? I updated! And you better review this time, who do you think I'm typing this for? (Ok, so maybe not)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting at their desks, talking and laughing and gossiping about the new teacher.  
  
"I don't know . . . There's a rumor that the new assistants real name is Sirius Spinelli!" Peter exclaimed to the Marauders.  
  
"Cool, Sirius, you have the same name as the assistant." Remus remarked, looking over his essay.  
  
"Really? COOL! Everyone, bow down before the all mighty assistant- professor!" Sirius boasted, standing up and bowing.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease, Sirius. Sit down. Anyway, got the Filbusters Fireworks?"  
  
"Gotcha, mate!" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Suddenly, there was a BANG and a few screams.  
  
"SIRIUS! Why'd you let them out-?"  
  
"I didn't! See, I have them here!" Sirius exclaimed, showing James his Fireworks.  
  
"Then who-?"  
  
"SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU MORON!"  
  
The whole class turned towards Harry, who had just entered, fuming.  
  
"But I didn't-" Sirius tried to say, but Harry kept on yelling.  
  
"YOU -PROMISED- THAT YOU WOULDN'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE! GET OUT HERE AT ONCE!"  
  
There was a swish and a huge THUD as a cloud of smoke filled the room.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, Harry dude. Go easy. I just wanted to cheer up the whole class . . ."  
  
"YOU WILL NOT! I HAVE A LESSON TO TEACH HERE, YOU DOG!"  
  
Sirius straightened up and dusted himself. "Don't use too much of your voice. And the whole class is watching, too."  
  
Harry stopped and faced the class, his face red. "Sorry." He murmured.  
  
"Today's lessons will be about a study in Voldie." He announced.  
  
There were gasps throughout the class.  
  
"Did he just call you-know-who Voldie-?"  
  
"A study in YOU-KNOW-WHO?"  
  
"Silence!" Harry said, and the whole class quieted down.  
  
"Now, does anyone know Voldie's real name?"  
  
There were murmurs throughout the class, but no one dared to raise a hand.  
  
"No one?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Slowly, and very quietly, Lily raised her hand. "Riddle. His real name is Riddle."  
  
Harry grinned and applauded. "Very well! Three points for Gryffindor! Yes, his name is- was- Tom Marvolo Riddle. You see, he hated that name because he was named after his muggle father. You know how he hates muggles, right?"  
  
There were shudders as everyone nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, let me teach you a cool trick."  
  
Harry raised his wand and spelled out:  
  
'Tom Marvolo Riddle'  
  
Everyone exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
Then, Harry slowly rearranged the letters. There was another round of gasps as they saw what the letters had become.  
  
'I am Voldemort'  
  
"Sweet, isn't it?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Now, Simon, I want you to write the stuff I want you to write, and you know what to write, don't you? And-"  
  
Harry flicked his wand and Sirius' wand was in his hand, and Sirius was holding a piece of chalk.  
  
Sirius' jaws dropped when he saw the feeble chalk. "WHAT? Chalk? Why do I have to write with a stinking CHALK?"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. "Your punishment for setting off the fireworks. Write in neat letters, please. Make them readable for once."  
  
Sirius groaned as he faced the board. He immediately began to write.  
  
'A Study in the Dork Lord'  
  
There were muffled giggles from the class.  
  
Hestia Jones raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Jones?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think Professor Kubo misspelled a word."  
  
There were more giggles.  
  
Harry turner around and read the title. "I don't see anything wrong, Miss Jones. Will you kindly point it out for me?"  
  
Jones looked totally clueless. "But- but- isn't it supposed to be D-A-R-K, not D-O-R-K?"  
  
James couldn't contain his laughter. "The DORK Lord! Oh my gosh! The DORK LORD!"  
  
Sirius joined his in his laughing spree as well.  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and everyone else, isn't Voldie a Dork?"  
  
The whole class burst into laughter except for the Slytherins, who were quite frowning.  
  
"As you know, Voldie has many names he has been called. A few are Voldie, Voldemort, or the Dork Lord." Harry announced. "Write this down, please, Simon."  
  
"Can everyone tell me every name Voldie is called?"  
  
The class went on successfully, and the blackboard ended up like this: (much to Sirius' dismay because of his sore hand)  
  
*******************************************  
  
'A Study in the Dork Lord  
  
*Names the Dork Lord has been called before.  
  
-Voldemort  
  
-Voldie  
  
-Dark Lord  
  
-Master  
  
-Dork Lord  
  
-You-Know-Who  
  
-He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated  
  
-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  
-Baldie  
  
-Punk  
  
-Villain  
  
-Ice Cream Lover  
  
-Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
-Tommy  
  
-Parselmouth  
  
*Possible Reasons On Why Voldie decided to become evil  
  
-His father (Evans) [HARRY: POSSIBLE. VERY POSSIBLE.]  
  
-Because he hated muggles (Malfoy) [HARRY: WELL, MAYBE, BUT WE SHOULDN'T HATE MUGGLE TOO, YOU KNOW.]  
  
-His passion for Dark Arts (Snape) [SIRIUS: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF, SNAPE?]  
  
-An evil spirit of a long lost villain seeking revenge (?) possessed Voldie (Black) [MALFOY: YEAH, RIGHT. WHO? SALAZAR SLYTHERIN? OR MAYBE SOME PIXIES WHO WERE KILLED BY MUGGLES?]  
  
-He was a Parselmouth (Avery) [SIMON: TELL ME, AVERY, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH EVIL?]  
  
-He was treated badly by the muggles. (Jones) [HARRY: RIGHT ON, MISS JONES. THAT'S THE MOST LIKELY REASON.]  
  
-Someone came and scouted him to join him to conquer the world, but Voldie killed him and decided to take over the world by himself. (Potter) [SIRIUS: YEAH, WHO SCOUTED HIM? THE GIRL SCOUTS?]  
  
-All this killing was only meant for one person, like Dumbledore. But Voldie wanted to disguise the attacks so it looked like he was just killing off random people, much like the 'ABC Murder' by Agatha Christy. (Mc Claire) [SNAPE: YOU READ TOO MUCH MUGGLE NOVELS!]  
  
*History of the Dork Lord  
  
I hope you were listening to the Professor, 'cause no way am I going to copy that all down.  
  
*Profile of the Dark Lord  
  
Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort  
  
Age: Unknown, but at least 67 years old 'cause he was around when the Chamber of Secrets were opened.  
  
Hair color: Used to be black, but he's probably bald right now. (Get it? BALDIE!)  
  
Eye color: No one knows, but it's probably red.  
  
Family: He had a dad and mum, but his mum died giving birth to him and he killed his own dad.  
  
Living: Somewhere. No one knows. If we knew, there would be no trouble catching him.  
  
Wand made of: Hornbeam and phoenix feather  
  
Some other stuff: A Parselmouth, likes killing muggles, scared of Dumbledore.  
  
*Homework for next time  
  
-12 inches essay about the History of the Dark Lord. I HOPE YOU TOOK NOTES! Due next Thursday.  
  
***********************************  
  
"You are excused." Harry said to the class.  
  
Immediately, the whole class began chattering loudly, as if someone just switched off the mute button.  
  
Harry turned towards Sirius, crossing his arms. "SIMON . . . You are so dead. Why did you have to set off those damn things? And-"  
  
He pointed towards the board. "It looks like your talking, or your having a chat session. You didn't have to add in the snide comments too, you know. Sheesh. You can't even write down the boards properly!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "I really had to . . . I love pranks, and you know that. And why did you have to make me write the board in the muggle way? I had to use a damn -stool- to reach the top!"  
  
Harry smiled and wiggled a finger in his face. "You need discipline, dear Padfoot. And I'll be happy to give you my own original detention . . . BEWARE!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Geez, it seems like Harry is teaching me, when I'm supposed to be teaching you! And I just remembered, when I set off those fireworks, you came in yelling for Sirius, instead of Simon. Poor little me was scared half out of his wits."  
  
Harry went red. "Oops. Have to begin calling you Simon all the time, eh? Well, let's get on. We've got more stuff to do. Not to mention our growling stomachs."  
  
Sirius quickly agreed and together, they walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Shorter chapter, but wanted to update^^ Well, review! 


	7. Kidnap equals Baseball?

A Travel Through Time: Kidnap= Baseball?  
  
Baseball. I am not a baseball fan, nor do I play baseball. I don't know a single thing about baseball except homeruns and diamonds and those basic stuff anyone knows. Well, enjoy. This chapter rates humor/suspense. (Actually, suspense isn't the evil stuff, but the, you know, surprise suspense's^^) And this is the longest yet! It's at least longer then the others ^^; Well, why am I blabbering? Read and review!  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry yawned. It was boring. Even if the Deatheaters were active, it was still boring. Life was dull.  
  
"Yo Harry, what'cha doing?"  
  
Harry turned around and faced Sirius. "I'm bored." He replied simply.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really? Amazing, you know, how the DADA teacher can get so bored. What about the lesson plans?"  
  
"Finished it yesterday."  
  
"Grade the essays?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Lesson plans for the assistant?"  
  
"Done with the lesson plan."  
  
"Prank the Slytherins?"  
  
"Di- What?"  
  
Harry stopped and glared at Sirius. "Sirius, we are TEACHERS, for goodness sake, not STUDENTS. Were supposed to teach them, not encourage them to prank others! Even if it is a good idea-"  
  
Sirius snickered. "See, you just admitted it."  
  
"Shut up, you. Anyway, we are full grown grownups, and we are to make an example of the students!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're bored, right? And if you are SO against pranking, let's go raid the kitchens."  
  
Harry's ears perked up. "Really? Let's go! I just felt like an éclair."  
  
"Ah, the wonder of food."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"After, I have something to do at the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Sure, Sirius."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors were currently discussing their DADA class at the common room.  
  
"Isn't Professor Granger just awesome? I mean, he got us calling Voldemort the Dork Lord and Voldie! I just realized how stupid we were calling Voldie you-know-who all along." Frank said, twirling his quill between his fingers as he thought up of his potions essay.  
  
"And he's so cute, too. He must be only about 4 or 5 years older then me. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have him as your boyfriend?" Hestia sighed.  
  
James glared at all of them, crossing his arms. "He's bad news, trust me. I -saw- that scum Obliviate Sirius! And no doubt he Obliviated Remus and Peter, because they don't remember the time we took him to Dumbledores office!"  
  
Remus retorted back, "You don't have -proof-! Professor Granger is the coolest teacher we had yet! And remember Professor Kubo? And how he released those fireworks? I'd say those two are a grownup pranker!"  
  
Suddenly, Sirius gave a yell and stood up. All faces turned towards him. "What?" they echoed.  
  
"WE FORGOT TO PRANK HIM -AGAIN-!"  
  
They crowd groaned and went back to their homework.  
  
"Sirius, he'll be a tricky one. And remember what Professor Granger made Professor Kubo do? He made him write on the blackboard the muggle way!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, that just makes it more fun."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The crowds were in chaos as a huge, cold colorful waterfall (paintfall?) appeared out of nowhere on top of them.  
  
"SOMEONE STOP THE PAINT!" Lily screamed, but the paint continued falling and everyone was running around the room, screaming and trying to find a dry stop.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
There was immediate silence as the water stopped.  
  
Harry stood there, his wand drawn. "Simon, come out. I know you're there." He said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"Ah ha!" Harry yelled and zapped somewhere beneath the sofa. There was a small squeal, and a single arm appeared.  
  
"SIMON! Have I not made it clear that I don't want you pranking the Gryffindors? They'll all get a cold!"  
  
Simone slowly got out of his hiding spot and gave Harry a sheepish smile. "Cool, Harry, cool. It was just a prank!"  
  
"JUST A PRANK?" Harry bellowed. "LOOK AT THE COMMON ROOM, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!"  
  
Simon gulped and looked around. The common room was dyed in many colors, including the carpet, sofa, and a few grumbling portraits.  
  
"As a punishment, I want you to-"  
  
"What in the world has happened here?"  
  
Everyone froze as McGonagall appeared in the common room.  
  
"What did you do? Have a party? Someone tell me what happened!" She snarled.  
  
Simon gave a small eep and edged towards the entrance.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, MISTER!" Harry screamed at Simon.  
  
Simon froze like a thief caught in the lights. Then, he said in a very small voice, "I'm sorry."  
  
Then he took off the common room.  
  
"STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP, MORON!"  
  
Harry took off after Sirius, swearing and waving his wand.  
  
McGonagall looked lost. "What happened?"  
  
All of them were more then glad to explain the situation.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next day, the Marauders decided to pay a visit to their professor Kubo.  
  
"Hey Professor, how're you doing?"  
  
Sirius was in the hospital wing, after being chased and hunted down by Harry, Harry had had a huge tantrum, and Harry's weren't good. Even if you concentrated really hard on self-control, or magic control, it didn't work. Because of Harry's huge amount of magic, Harry's tantrums were extremely dangerous. And it didn't help at all that Harry had a short temper. He got touchy with the smallest things, like not listening to his orders.  
  
And Sirius just had the luck to experience one.  
  
Sirius had been running for his life, since he knew Harry was no Nightingale with a wand and an angry mind.  
  
"SIRIUS! COME BACK! YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
Sirius eeped some more and dived behind a suit of Armour.  
  
Harry stopped, looked around, and began shaking.  
  
"SIRIUS- YOU- ARROGANT- STUPID- DAMN- *******- DOG!!!" Slowly, the floor began shaking and Sirius soon lost his balance and was on his butt.  
  
"What-?"  
  
KABOOM  
  
The whole hallway was blasted away, leaving it crisp and black. A few paintings on the wall (that survived Harry's explosion, of course,) were blinking and looking extremely bewildered. Sirius was also crisp and black, and he was buried in a pile of suits of Armours, paintings, and a few pieces of the ceilings and- ah- walls.  
  
Harry's mind returned. "Huh? Oops. I did it again. I don't know why I have to do these things when I lose my temper. Why did I again? Oh- no, please-"  
  
Harry began searching through the rubbish pile, and soon found the black Sirius. "Ah- Sirius- let me escort you to the, er, Hospital Wing."  
  
Sirius could only meekly nod before he hung his arms around Harry's neck and slowly walked towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
It wasn't a pleasant experience. Oh no, not at all.  
  
Now he faced the Marauders. "I'm doing fine, what do you want?" he asked them.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Sirius asked curiously, eyeing Simon's casts and bruises.  
  
"Ah- well- nothing much. Just experienced a few- ah- earthquakes."  
  
"Funny, did we have a earthquake yesterday?" Remus asked.  
  
Simon sweat dropped. "Ah- well, never mind, never mind. It doesn't matter." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Well, hope you get well soon, 'cause you're the best teacher we could get apart from Professor Granger. Here's some Chocolate Frogs we bought you." Sirius said, and set it onto the bed stand. "Hope you enjoy them!"  
  
The four quickly walked out.  
  
After Sirius was sure they were gone, he grabbed the Chocolate Frogs, opened it and took one out.  
  
"Clever . . ." he murmured, examining the Chocolate Frog. "A candy with an engorgement charm on it so my head would swell . . ."  
  
He took out another one. "And this . . . Causes sever headaches. No way am I going to eat these." He muttered, tossing the bags aside.  
  
Just then, Harry entered. "Hi Sirius. Sorry about that yesterday." Harry apologized, and then set a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on the bed stand beside the Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Here. A get-well gift. Eat up, ok?" Harry said.  
  
"I've got things to do. Hope you get well." Harry hurriedly left.  
  
Sirius eyed the Beans mistrustfully. Then, he grabbed them, took one out, and studied it.  
  
"Harry, you have the same mind as the Marauders." He muttered, and tossed the bag aside as well.  
  
Then, Frank Longbottom and a few others entered, holding a bag of mince pies.  
  
"Here, Molly made them. We want you to get well soon, Professor Kubo." They echoed.  
  
"Thanks." He said awkwardly, and the others left.  
  
He cautiously took out an innocent looking mince pie, studied it, before groaning. "ANOTHER pranked get-well gift. Why do they all fell like pranking me-?"  
  
Professor McGonagall entered with a bag of éclairs and creampuffs. "Not again," Sirius moaned, and sunk deeper into his pillow.  
  
"Simon, after the paintfall incident, I decided to forgive you. Now, here's a get-well gift. I hope you get well soon, because we'll be needing Professor in class, not in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Simon nodded meekly, said a small Thank you, and took the bag.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and left.  
  
Simon peeked into the bag. They looked so lovely. He took one out, muttered something, and then groaned. It was made to turn him into a ferret. McGonagall must hate me, he thought, throwing out the bag. Why did everyone have to give him tasty looking pranked get-well gifts? He really wished they would stop giving him get-well presents. And why did everyone have the same mind?  
  
Then, Lily Evans and Hestia Jones and Tonks entered with a wrapped gift.  
  
Sirius groaned again. "Please no- what do you have now? A teeth melter treat? An ear-swelling treat? Or maybe a sore throat treat?"  
  
The three blushed. "We made some cookies. We thought you'd like them."  
  
They all rushed out with a red face.  
  
"I see they've got me another killer gift." He muttered.  
  
"Why do they all have the same minds?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
James was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
'I am a living that doesn't belong here, and my name is not to be remembered'  
  
Harry's words echoed through his mind. He couldn't get it out.  
  
Why, why, WHY?  
  
Why didn't he belong here?  
  
It was driving him insane.  
  
He saw an unfamiliar book lying on his bed stand. Curious, he reached out and touched the book-  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone pull him into pure darkness.  
  
********************************************************  
  
James woke up, to find himself lying in a cell. He shivered. It was cold, and he didn't like the air around him.  
  
There were two bulky men standing by his cell.  
  
Chips and Loafers were guarding James cell.  
  
Chips and Loafers were Lucious' servants. But they were both extremely bulky and extremely stupid. That was one of the reasons why Lucious' took them in. They didn't that what they were doing was illegal; they couldn't read anything, even. Of course, Lucious' had them take examinations, which was on how they would crack the walnut.  
  
Chips had cracked it with his knuckles.  
  
Loafers had grabbed the examinator's head and banged his head onto the walnut.  
  
Both were hired to Lucious' stupid servants; disposable, but useful in some ways.  
  
So, taking advantage of their stupidity, Lucious' had made them run errands, guard gates, and beat up some people for fun. They didn't have an ounce of magic (why should they, when they couldn't read a Hogwarts letter?) so that was a bit of a minus for Lucious', but he managed.  
  
"Hey Loafers, do you know why I'm called Chips?" Chips said.  
  
"Chips?" Loafers looked extremely confused.  
  
"Duh, it's because I eat like Chips!" He said, taking out a handful of chips for his pocket and stuffing them into his mouth.  
  
"Then do you know why I'm called Loafers?" he demanded, looking not very pleased.  
  
Chips looked a bit confused. "Because you like bread?"  
  
James couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"No, you stupid guy, that's loafs. I'm called Loafers 'cause I wear loafers." He said, puffing his chest with pride and showing off his loafers.  
  
Chips frowned. "I am -not- stupid. 'Cause master called you stupid!"  
  
"Me? No, he was calling you stupid!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Loafers picked up his phone and answered. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you have the boy?" came the cold voice of Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Yes sir. Sleeping like a baby. Would you like him delivered, sir?" Loafers asked eagerly.  
  
"Ah- very good. You must have a pay raise of one galleon per week. Now, just make sure you keep the boy safe."  
  
"Yes sir. Keep the boy safe. Got it, sir."  
  
Loafers cut the phone with a goofy grin.  
  
"Master just called. He said we would get a pay raise of ONE GALLEON!"  
  
James raised an eyebrow. That was less then his allowance. And these guys were happy? They must be really stupid, he thought.  
  
"How many Barney videos can we buy?"  
  
There was a momentary silence as both men counted their fingers.  
  
James had to stifle his laughter. He'd heard of Barney videos before. It was a muggle TV show for preschoolers.  
  
"That's . . .," Loafers said. "A lot." He finished lamely, and then they looked at each other before grinning and punching each other's arms.  
  
James couldn't help himself. He rolled onto the floor and began laughing his head off.  
  
The two looked at each other. "He's awake. We should call Master."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Press the red button on the phone."  
  
Loafers picked up the phone and pressed the red button.  
  
"I hope this is important." Came Lucious' voice.  
  
"Victims awake, sir." Loafers replied obediently.  
  
"Really? Good, good. Take him to the elevators. It's C-V5. Got me?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The elevators were like the muggle elevators, except it transported you to a certain place instead of just the 10th floor or something.  
  
"Take him to the elevators, Chips." Loafers ordered.  
  
Loafers and Chips grabbed James under his armpit and lugged him out before he could react.  
  
Wandless magic, he thought desperately, but it was useless without his hand pointing at the guards.  
  
They heaved him onto a metal box thingy and typed in C-V5.  
  
"Please state your name and the reason why you are here." A voice said.  
  
"Loafers, taking in James Potter." Loafers said to the mike, as the elevator suddenly jolted as soon as he said it.  
  
After 3 minutes, the elevator stopped shaking and the door slid open.  
  
"Welcome to C-V5. Thank you for using the elevator. Please come back again."  
  
The three left the elevator, and they were now at a dark place.  
  
Loafers and Chips, lugging James, walked towards a guard who was obviously a deatheater.  
  
"Chips and Loafers, taking in James Potter." Loafers said clearly.  
  
The deatheater turned around, sneered, and grabbed James roughly.  
  
James was too scared to make a sound.  
  
"Off you go. Go back to Lucious."  
  
"Yes, sir." They replied, and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Now . . ." The deatheater said menacingly.  
  
James squeaked.  
  
The deatheater opened a nearby cell and threw him in.  
  
"Be a good boy and don't make a racket."  
  
James squeaked again.  
  
The deatheater left, leaving James alone in a dark, cold cell.  
  
"Alohamora!" James muttered, pointing to the cell lock, but it didn't budge.  
  
He groaned. His wandless magic had left him right then! Oh, his luck. They were probably going to kill him.  
  
He lay down on the ground, staring at the ceiling. The quiet was perfect for sorting out his sorts. It wasn't the best place, but since he was stuck here, he might as well make the best of it.  
  
Why did they kidnap him?  
  
After a few moments thinking up of possibilities, the reason struck him.  
  
Professor Granger!  
  
Or Harry Potter. Whatever. That HAD to be the reason. Harry Potter was part of the Deatheaters (possibly you-know-who's second hand man) and since James saw him Obliviate Sirius, they needed to kill him so he wouldn't go blabbering to Dumbledore.  
  
Wait.  
  
WHY didn't he go to Dumbledore?  
  
It was a simple question. Why? Oh, he was so stupid. He should have told Dumbledore immediately. Now, because of his idiocy he was going to be killed.  
  
The cell creaked and a deatheater stood outside the cell.  
  
"Stand up, you fool!" he snarled.  
  
James scrambled up and shivered. It was colder.  
  
He felt invisible bonds tie him as the deatheater floated him towards the other cell.  
  
James was panicking. Oh god, they must be taking him you-know-who! Merlin, help me, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he was slammed onto the floor, still tied up in invisible bonds, and there was a bang of a door bring closed.  
  
He brought his head up, looking around him. It was another cell, except the cell was made of metal, and there was no handle on the door.  
  
James tried to get up, but he was well tied.  
  
He was desperate. Oh, Merlin. He was -so- dead. He would never be able to prank Snape or the Slytherins, see his parents, open his Christmas presents, or marry someone and have a baby. What were they going to do to him? Torture him and have fun before killing him? Or just making him insane by the cruciatus curse?  
  
Good-bye, mom and dad. I hope you live long. Good-bye, Sirius, prank Snape for me a lot. Good bye, my broom, I hope you get into good hands. Good-bye, everyone.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hey, Prongs! Quidditch practice!"  
  
Sirius stormed up to the boys' dormitories, hoping to find James there. If James were still asleep, they'd have to hurry. Wood had arranged morning practice, starting at 6 a.m.  
  
"Huh?" he wasn't there. Maybe he was at the pitch already.  
  
Sirius turned around and ran towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Black! You're late! And where's that damn Potter?" Quidditch captain Wood said.  
  
Sirius looked lost. "I went looking for him, but he wasn't there, so I thought he came here already."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Black. Never mind, I'll go lecture Potter later. Everyone ready?"  
  
Sirius mounted his broom and began warding off the Bludgers, all the time wondering where James was.  
  
After practice, Sirius rushed towards the dorms again. "James! Where were you? Wood was-"  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Sirius knew that something was wrong. James wouldn't just disappear, let alone miss a Quidditch practice.  
  
He stalked towards James trunk and began digging inside.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"  
  
Sirius' eyes widened when he saw the map. James wasn't there.  
  
He panicked. Where in the world could he be? He couldn't be in Hogsmeade, because James would never go to Hogsmeade when he was supposed to be at practice. Then-  
  
Sirius rushed out the common room, running towards Dumbledores office.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Sirius bumped into someone. "What?"  
  
He looked up. "Professor Granger?"  
  
"Mr. Black, what are you doing running?"  
  
"James, sir, James! He's gone! He's nowhere in the castle!"  
  
To his surprise, Professor Granger looked amused. "Really? And I suppose he isn't at Hogsmeade or the Kitchens, eh? So you think he was abducted by the Deatheaters, right?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, lost. "How?"  
  
Professor Granger smiled mysteriously, and then he conjured up a quill and parchment. He began to write onto the parchment, and then handed it to him.  
  
"Take this to Professor Dumbledore. The password is Jelly Beans. Go."  
  
Sirius, giving Harry one last puzzled look, nodded and rushed towards the headmaster's office.  
  
He heard a crack behind, and when he turned around, Harry wasn't there.  
  
Sirius slowly opened up the parchment and read.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore,  
  
James has been kidnapped by the Deatheaters. I'm going to go bring him back. Don't worry; you don't have to worry about the lessons. Hopefully, I'll be back by class.  
  
Harry Granger'  
  
Sirius stared at the parchment in shock. Professor Granger was planning to take on the Deatheaters on his own? He was mad. But he had probably already left-  
  
He groaned. How was he going to explain it to Dumbledore?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Just as he was losing hope, there was a crack.  
  
James turned his head to see Professor Granger sniffing and dusting himself.  
  
"H-Harry Potter?" James hissed.  
  
"Oh, James. You're tied up? Sheesh, how those Deatheaters treat minors," He said, sniffing and untying James with a swish of his wand.  
  
James slowly stood up. "Are you guys going to kill me now?"  
  
Harry snorted. "That's a good joke, James. Anyway, we have to get back soon. I have a class to teach. And I'm hungry."  
  
James stared at him hard. "Oh, I suppose you want to kill me quick, so you can get back to the castle and act like you didn't have any part in my kidnapping, huh? Well, you're wrong! Sirius will notice the both of us missing, and will tell Dumbledore! So there!"  
  
"James, you're misunderstanding me. I already told Dumbledore I was going to rescue you, hopefully before class starts."  
  
James was puzzled. "Aren't you going to kill me?"  
  
"No, of course not? Who in the right mind would kill their own fa-"  
  
He stopped, realizing what he almost said.  
  
"Fa?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, we still have thirty minutes until breakfast. What do you say we have fun?"  
  
"Torture me, you mean." James said dully.  
  
"Gosh, when will you realize I am -not- a deatheater, for Merlin's sake!" Harry retorted.  
  
"You are." James deadpanned.  
  
They heard footsteps. James groaned. More deatheaters who wanted to have 'fun' with him.  
  
"Ooh! Ickle fritsies!" Harry gushed, and cackled evilly.  
  
James stared at Harry like he was mad. "Ickle fritsies?"  
  
"Here they come!" Harry said.  
  
James turned around. Two deatheaters with their wands drawn out. This was NOT good.  
  
Great. Three Deatheaters were waiting to torture him.  
  
"Hey, James, what do you want? A muggle NBA or a Soccer World cup or baseball? A Disco Ball? Or perhaps an Aaron Carter concert?" Harry asked him cheerily.  
  
James stared at him blankly. "Huh?"  
  
"I feel like watching muggle baseball, don't you think? I've always wanted to see Matsui live."  
  
Who was Matsui?  
  
Suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground, and there was a huge blast of cheering. He looked around; the cell he had been in had disappeared. Wait- he'd learned about these in Muggle studies. When he looked closer, he found that the cell had expanded to an unbelievable size, and a huge baseball stadium, complete with the players, the crowds, and the hotdog seller.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" James screamed.  
  
"GO YANKEES! SQUISH 'EM! BEAT 'EM! GO!" Harry screamed.  
  
"GO GO MATSUI, GO GO MATSUI!"  
  
"GO DODGERS! GO! BEAT THOSE YANKEES!"  
  
"Hotdogs, hotdogs, cheap and fresh! Get your hotdogs!"  
  
The deatheaters were howling.  
  
James tugged on Harry's sleeves. "What?" Harry asked, craning his neck.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In your cell, of course. GO, SLIDE INTO SECOND PLATE!" Harry yelled.  
  
Oh, man. His professor was a muggle baseball freak. And a wizard able to transport a whole place to a small, puny cell. And a deatheater. But now, he wasn't really sure about that. Seeing in how he was a muggle baseball fan, of course.  
  
Suddenly, he saw the two Deatheaters charging at Professor Granger with their wands drawn.  
  
James froze. Professor was going to be hurt-!  
  
"Professor, turn around-"  
  
He didn't turn around.  
  
Oh dear, he thought, his only hope of getting out of this baseball stadium was going down.  
  
But, to his surprise, the moment the Deatheaters were about to grab his neck, Harry turned around, grabbed both of them by their wastes and through them across the stands.  
  
There were huge gasps from the stadium as the watchers snickered and pointed at the flying Deatheaters.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"HOMERUN!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The crowd screamed hysterically as homerun ball hit the deatheaters right in the face and bounced off to the other end of that stands.  
  
Everyone scrambled to get the ball.  
  
James was simply gawking at the Deatheaters who were slowly falling towards the section where they were filming the match for news and sports channels. They were currently filming Matsui who was running around the diamond, who had just hit a homerun.  
  
"HEADS UP!" Harry yelled at the filming people, but too late. The Deatheaters landed right on two cameras and four filmers.  
  
All the videos that had survived it turned towards the dog pile, and now the crowd was yelling and pointing at the dog pile.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The god sent people in cloaks from the sky!"  
  
"Maybe that's god! He came to discipline us from watching too much baseball."  
  
"Look, daddy, superman!"  
  
"Now, honey, there's no superman."  
  
"But daddy . . . They have capes, and they were flying!"  
  
"Devils! God had sent us devils!"  
  
"I know! They must be those thieves who stole that jewelry!"  
  
"Where's the bomb?"  
  
"It's a new kind of bird- Bird who look like human!"  
  
"Look, isn't that George W. Bush?"  
  
"Quick, dear, get the camera!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm going to send this to World's Funniest Home Videos!"  
  
James groaned. Superman? Thieves? Devils? They were in huge trouble.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.  
  
"PROFESSOR! How can you laugh at a time like this? Were in huge trouble!" James exclaimed.  
  
Harry wiped away a tear, and said between laughs, "Oh- *gasp*- no, James- *gasp*- this is- *gasp*- normal! Voldie should be- *gasp*- furious- *gasp*- this is- *gasp*- fun!"  
  
James gawked at him. "Why can you be so careless at a time like this?"  
  
"Look, James, I think you need a hotdog and a coke. Hey, over here, hotdog man! Two hotdogs and a coke and a sprite."  
  
"Yes sir. 4 dollars, sir."  
  
Harry fished inside his pocket and handed four bucks to the hotdog man as the hotdog man gave him the hotdogs and drinks.  
  
He sipped on his sprite and handed James a hotdog and a coke. "Here, eat up."  
  
Suddenly, he took a look at his watch, and gasped. "Oh no, we missed breakfast! We should get going!"  
  
Harry grabbed James' wrists and said, "Let's go home."  
  
First, he swished his wand and the baseball stadium disappeared along with the deatheaters.  
  
They heard footsteps, which obviously belonged to deatheaters. Three appeared, and pointed their wands at them. "Stop and drop your wand." One sneered.  
  
Harry smiled charmingly and said, "It was fun while it lasted. Good-bye!"  
  
They both disappeared.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dumbledore had called a staff meeting at his office, looking grave.  
  
Right now, two were missing- Simon and Harry.  
  
"I have grave news-"  
  
Simon entered, gasping. "Sorry, I was late. I couldn't find Harry. Anyone has seen him?"  
  
Everyone shook their head as Dumbledore looked graver then ever.  
  
"I am afraid we may never see Harry Granger again."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Simon gawked.  
  
"WHY?" Simon demanded.  
  
"Alas, he has sent me a note by Sirius Black, stating that James Potter had been kidnapped, and that he was going to go rescue him."  
  
There were gasps, and even some began crying.  
  
Simon, however, looked amused. "I feel sorry for them."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Granger and Mr. Potter are in grave danger."  
  
"Oh no, you misunderstand me, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore looked puzzled. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"I feel sorry for the Deatheaters."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"I have news for everyone." Dumbledore announced at breakfast.  
  
There were murmurs as they glanced at Dumbledore.  
  
Even with Simon's reassurance, Dumbledore knew that they would never see them again. No one survived after they were kidnapped.  
  
"I am afraid that James Potter and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Granger, has been kidnapped by the Deatheaters." He said gravely.  
  
There were gasps. Some began crying hysterically. Some looked lost and scared.  
  
"But, we shall never forget them, for the had probably died nobly, staying at the light side, fighting against them."  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and Harry and James entered.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
HAHA! It was long! Yeah! And I'm not a Matsui or Yankees fan, I just know Matsui and Ichiro, and I don't know any others so I just used him. Well, seems like Harry had lots of fun, too. You'll find out the first thing Harry did to the Deatheaters in the next chapter! (the 'things' refer to, you know, like how Harry transferred the baseball stadium to the cell) Please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. NSYNC!

A Travel Through Time: NSYNC  
  
Hey. A few questions answered:  
  
IN THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU MENTIONED THAT THE GRYFFINDORS HAD DADA WITH THE RAVENCLAWS, BUT SNAPE MADE A DEBUT WITH THE GRYFFINDORS LESSONS. WHY?  
  
Ok. That was just my miss. I forgot. I just had to add ickly Sevvie poo, you know. Well, let's just say that since Professor McGonagall was Obliviated, she made another schedule for Harry, and it changed. Ok?  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
James landed with a crash besides Harry.  
  
"Where are we?" James grunted, picking himself up from the ground.  
  
Harry was dusting himself. "Hogwarts. Let's get going. We've got breakfast."  
  
James was about to open his mouth to state that it probably wasn't a good idea to just barge into the Great Hall when everyone probably thought they were dead like they were just coming back from a vacation, when Harry threw open the door to the Great Hall.  
  
"-Died nobly, staying at the light side, fighting against them." Dumbledore was announcing.  
  
Who had died? James wondered. Harry stated his question for him.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
The whole room froze, silence enveloping the usually cheerful hall. You could have heard a pin drop.  
  
Suddenly, there were screams and screeches and before James knew, hexes and charms were flying towards him.  
  
James tried to run, but Harry held tight to him. To his surprise, the charms all rocketed off sideways when they were a few feet away from them.  
  
The charms abruptly stopped, but the silence was still heavy. Finally, Harry held out his hand and said, "Peace, dude."  
  
-That- caused a major uproar.  
  
"HE'S A DEATHEATER!"  
  
"HELP! PHANTOMS!"  
  
"SOMEONE OPEN THE WINDOW AND LET THE GHOST OUT!"  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
  
James and Harry both sweat dropped.  
  
Simon, however, walked up to Harry and put his hands on his hips with a cross look on his face. "Harry, why didn't you take me with you? Now I suppose you finished the Disco Ball already . . ."  
  
James jaws dropped. Disco ball? They were planning to have a Disco Ball with the deatheaters? They were -insane-.  
  
"Sorry, Simon, had to go quick, you know, 'cause I'm still new to this business here, and James here would have been really scared. You know those deatheaters. They were tying him up, for god's sake! They have got to treat minors more gently." Harry grumbled.  
  
Simon looked shocked. "Really? They've gotten rough-"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The three turned around to face Dumbledore and McGonagall. Simon gave them an innocent grin and said, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Will you please fill us in about the kidnap?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said dumbly. "Sure. Let's go to my office first, though, and get some tea for Mr. Potter."  
  
They both nodded, and motioned the other staff members to come.  
  
After they all settled in Harry's cool looking office (which James hated to admit, with all the sneakascopes and funny looking mirrors along with beasts he'd never seen before) and got a tea or brandy and a cookie each, Harry crossed his legs and said, "Where should I begin?"  
  
"Aw . . . What did you do this time, without your godfather, Harry? Have a Disco ball, right?" Simon said scornfully.  
  
"Nah, I saved that for next time. We had a baseball match today, though." Harry informed him.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Please begin from the beginning, Harry."  
  
A screen appeared on the wall. "Watch up, peoples." Harry said, twirling his wand. There was a remote control in his hand, and he pressed the play button.  
  
First, it showed the scene where two deatheaters were walking upon them with their wands drawn. (Harry had cleverly erased the scene where James was blaming Harry on being a deatheater) Then, the part where a baseball stadium had appeared.  
  
An awed McGonagall turned to him and asked him, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Who's Matsui and Yankee?" the potion professor, Professor Colbert asked Harry.  
  
Harry smirked. "My little secret. What's the fun knowing, anyway? Oh, and Matsui is a famous muggle baseball player, and the Yankees is a baseball team." Harry informed Colbert.  
  
He only looked more confused. "Baseball?"  
  
"Just watch, you'll get the hang."  
  
Suddenly, the scene appeared where Harry had thrown the deatheaters out (resulting in many gasps) and the homerun ball smacking them right in the face.  
  
Simon was laughing so hard; he had tears running down his face. "Harry- that's totally awesome! I so wish you invited me! I know it was a good idea to teach you wrestling, too."  
  
McGonagall, however, looked disapproving. "There were muggles, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I didn't use magic, you know. I just worked out my physical strength."  
  
Simon snickered.  
  
"Oh- look! The stadium disappeared!" The muggle studies teacher Melanie cried.  
  
All heads craned towards the screen. "How-?"  
  
Harry simply snickered.  
  
Simon shook his head. "Seriously, that was one of the less funny ones. I still remember the first time I got kidnapped with Harry-"  
  
"What happened?" James asked eagerly.  
  
Simon grinned. "I'll tell you guys the whole story, then. Harry, you can go."  
  
Harry glared. "Ha ha, very funny. Well, I'll go, if you want me to." Huffing, Harry left the room.  
  
"Well, listen up, everyone. It all started when I was with the Weasley's during summer vacation."  
  
***  
  
It was a normal day. All the Weasley's plus Harry and Sirius were playing Quidditch outside.  
  
That was, until Harry was about to catch the Snitch. Unfortunately, he lost his balance when trying to catch the Snitch, and was dangling on the broom, reaching out for the Snitch.  
  
Sirius immediately flew towards Harry, along with Ron and Hermione. He caught Harry round the waist just as Harry caught the Snitch. Ron and Hermione, surprised at Sirius' abrupt stop, crashed into Sirius.  
  
Thus, resulting in them all getting transported to a dark cell.  
  
"Ow, that must have been a damn portkey . . ." Sirius mumbled, rubbing his face.  
  
Harry, however, looked rather excited. Sirius raised and eyebrow. Harry had always come back looking happy and cheerful after being kidnapped by Voldie. He had always wondered why.  
  
"Dude, Harry, How can you be excited at a time like this?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Were dead, Ron, Harry, Sirius. They've gotten us. I suppose they'll threaten us to spill the beans about the order by threatening to kill one of us." Hermione said dully.  
  
Harry continued looking excited.  
  
Suddenly, they heard faint footsteps. Ron groaned. "God help us." He muttered.  
  
Hermione looked extremely pale.  
  
Harry cackled and said, "Ickle Fritsies!" ("That later became a habit whenever Harry heard deatheaters headed his way when we were kidnapped." Sirius said.)  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Sirius glared at Harry as if he were insane. "ARE YOU INSANE?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't worry. This will be fun."  
  
He rubbed his hands together evilly. "What about having a drag concert?"  
  
"HAVING A WHAT?" The three screeched at him.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Ron cried, as the footsteps got closer.  
  
"Quick, do something, Hermione! You're the brain here!" Ron said to Hermione, looking extremely panicky.  
  
Hermione wrung her hands. "I-I can't! I don't even have a wand!"  
  
"USE THE BRAIN YOU'RE SO FOND OF, HERMIONE!" Ron screamed/whispered.  
  
Hermione burst into tears. "Why does everyone think I'm the one with the brain? You guys think I know everything- but I don't! I'm just human, like everyone else!"  
  
Ron gulped and looked at Sirius. "What did I do?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "It's probably the stress. You know, how she's weighed down with all those homework from extra subjects, and planning. I think this whole kidnap thing just cut the line."  
  
"HARRY! You're the one with the experience. Can you-?"  
  
Sirius stopped. Harry was crouching in the far corner, doing something.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing-"  
  
Just then, the Deatheaters came. "Well well well, it seems like our Harry Potter brought some guests with him. It'll make if more fun, though, I dare say. Now wears our special guest Harry Potter-?"  
  
BOOM  
  
A huge blast of wind swept through them, causing them to crouch down and grab the bars.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?" Sirius screamed, clinging on to the bars.  
  
"HELP!" The deatheaters screamed, trying in vain to chase after their wands, but failed utterly as they were blown away from their wands.  
  
"I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to do it! I just pressed the button I thought would put on the music!"  
  
"WHO'S LISTENING TO MUSIC WHEN WERE IN A CELL STUCK WITH DEATHEATERS?" Ron screamed at Harry, getting more blown towards the wall.  
  
"HARRY! Stop it!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"I-I can't!" Harry cried, throwing his hands in his air.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand from her robes. ("Where'd you get your wand back?" Ran asked.) "Finite!"  
  
The wind abruptly stopped, leaving the four kids plus two deatheaters sitting dazedly on the floor.  
  
Harry was the first to rise. "I don't know where I went wrong. I did everything the manual said! This boom box is totally messed up!"  
  
Harry kicked the blue boom box. That wasn't a QUITE a good idea.  
  
"BYE BYE BYE!" N'SYNC music blasted out of the boom box at maximum volume.  
  
Everyone covered his or her ears. "TURN IT DOWN!" Sirius screamed, pointing at the boom box.  
  
"IT WORKED! Wait- where's the volume control?"  
  
Ron groaned and sunk to the ground. "Harry! Do something! My ears are going to fall out!"  
  
"I can't! I forgot to install the volume control!"  
  
"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD FORGET TO ADD THE -VOLUME- CONTROL?" Sirius screeched at him.  
  
The deatheaters were moaning beside them, squirming at the loud music.  
  
"-I DON'T WANNA BE THE REASON FOR YOUR LOVE NO MORE-"  
  
"TURN- IT- DOWN!"  
  
"I can't! Help! Someone help!"  
  
"Harry, this is -old-. When'd you get this CD?" Hermione asked, still covering her ears.  
  
He smiled sheepishly, covering his ears as well. "It's the only one I've got besides Celebrity. And I forgot that CD at Ron's."  
  
"JUST TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"  
  
"That's it! I have to -turn the music off-!" Harry clicked the red button and the music ended.  
  
"Sheesh, why didn't you ever think of turning it off? And I thought you were smart." Ron grumbled, picking his ears.  
  
Suddenly, there was a 'Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius fell to the floor in a full body bind.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We forgot about the deatheaters!" Hermione cried.  
  
"That's right, missy. You forgot the main people here. And you will do what I say, or there we will have to hurt more people then necessary." The deatheater sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius, I'll save you!"  
  
"BABY YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"  
  
"HARRY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN THAT THING ON AGAIN?" Ron screamed, clamping his ears again.  
  
"Finite!" Hermione cried, pointing to Sirius, one hand clamped to her ear.  
  
The first thing Sirius did was clamp his hands to his ear and groan.  
  
"TURN- THAT- DARN- THING- OFF!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
The music stopped, leaving them all gasping for air.  
  
"Harry, you seriously need to install the volume control in there." Hermione advised, taking out a boom box manual from who-knows-where.  
  
"I know, but I need to buy the properties for volume control at that muggle CD shop!"  
  
ZAP!  
  
"MY BEAUTIFUL BOOM BOX!" Harry screeched, running towards the charcoal black once blue boom box.  
  
The deatheaters laughed. "Now that we got the box thingy out of the way, we can hurry up with our job. Master is not happy currently, I suppose." They took out their wands.  
  
"MY BOOM BOX! MY BEAUTIFUL BOOM BOX!" Harry screamed hysterically, ignoring the deatheaters.  
  
"Yo Potter, shut it or-"  
  
"MY BOOM BOX!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"MY BEAUTIFUL BEUATIFUL BEAUTIFUL BOOM BOX!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!"  
  
"SHUT IT!" All five yelled.  
  
"If you want to listen to your dorky N'SYNC song so much, make them perform it!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry froze, an evil smile forming on his lips. "That's a GREAT idea, Hermione! You have the most vivid imagination!"  
  
Hermione paled. "Oh no, Harry, that was just a-"  
  
"I'M BALD, I'M BALD!" screamed one of the deatheaters, running around.  
  
"Where's my cloak?"  
  
"I'm wearing MUGGLE clothing!"  
  
Suddenly, the whole cell became dark. But just for a second.  
  
"LET'S START THE PARTY!"  
  
There was a disco ball on the ceiling, and the two deatheaters now turned into Justin Timberlake and JC Chasez were standing on a stage that hadn't been there a second ago.  
  
"Thank god it's Friday night, and I just-"  
  
"Just just just just. . ."  
  
" . . . GOT PAID!"  
  
Harry climbed on stage dressed as Lance Bass and grabbed the mike from the deatheater Justin.  
  
"Just got paid, ("Just got paid")  
  
Friday night, party hoppin',  
  
Feelin' right.  
  
Booty shakin' ("Booty shakin'"),  
  
All around,  
  
Pump the jam,  
  
While I'm getting down-" Harry sang.  
  
All the others simply gawked at him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud BANG as Harry continued singing. About thirty deatheaters had entered, their wands drawn.  
  
Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were shaking. Ran was silently praying under his breath as Hermione gave a small-strangled cry.  
  
However, Harry continued singing.  
  
"Check the mirror,  
  
Lookin' fly,  
  
Round up the posse,  
  
Jump in my ride! Radio rocking,  
  
Hottest jam, feel the rhythm,  
  
Pump up the sound,  
  
Feelin' so good!  
  
Don't you know I'm just groovin' to the beat,  
  
Groovin' yeah, groovin'!"  
  
The deatheaters snarled and were about to curse Harry when Harry came down, snatched up two deatheaters, and took them up to the stage. The deatheaters struggled, but Harry had them on his command. Soon, they were dressed as Joey and Chris. Now, they were singing as well.  
  
"Just got paid,  
  
Friday night,  
  
Party hoppin',  
  
Feelin' right,  
  
Booty shakin',  
  
All around,  
  
Pump that jam,  
  
While I'm getting down!"  
  
All five were taking turns singing to the gawking deatheaters and the horrified Gryffindors.  
  
Suddenly, one of the deatheaters woke up from the dream state and yelled, "STUPEFY!" at Joey.  
  
Joey immediately collapsed, but the four continued singing. (Harry singing the loudest, of course.) Finally, the song ended and Harry stepped up and bowed.  
  
He looked up, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well? Isn't everyone going to clap?"  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
"Hermione? Ron? Sirius?" he said uneasily.  
  
Still dead silence.  
  
"What did I do wrong? Should I sing another song?" Harry asked, bringing the mike up to his mouth.  
  
"No, no! Don't sing!" Hermione cried panickingly.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Sirius fell to the floor with an 'Oh shit not again' look on his face.  
  
Hermione and Ron groaned as they were surrounded. When they took a quick look at Harry, deatheaters were charging at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius, I'll save you!" Harry cried.  
  
"HERE IT COMES, MILLENIUM-"  
  
The boom box that had been burnt down by the Justin and JC the deatheater had repaired itself (without the volume control, of course) and now was in the hands of Harry Potter, which was not a good thing.  
  
All deatheaters dived to the ground covering their ears.  
  
"YAH! BOOM BOX POWER!" Harry screeched, holding the boom box up in the air, wincing.  
  
"SHUT THAT THING UP, HARRY!" Ron screamed at him.  
  
"LET SIRIUS GO!"  
  
"Finite!" Hermione screeched, pointing to Sirius.  
  
Sirius got up, gasping, and produced some earplugs. After stuffing them in his ear, he crawled towards a corner and curled up.  
  
Deatheaters were beginning to stagger up, still covering their ears.  
  
"TURN THAT THING DOWN!"  
  
"IF YOU WANNA FLY, COME AND TAKE A RIDE, TAKE A SPACE RIDE-"  
  
"I SAID TURN THAT THING OFF!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok . . . Thank you, Harry." Hermione muttered, picking herself up and dusting herself.  
  
Suddenly, Harry gave a tired sigh. "I'm tired. Let's go home."  
  
"We want to, too, but-"  
  
All four disappeared as the deatheaters roared with fury.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So you see, I found out three things on that day- One, Harry has some weird obsession with N'SYNC. Two, Harry forgot to add the volume control on the boom box and is obsessed with it as much as he's obsessed with N'SYNC, meaning I'll never let Arthur buy Harry a muggle boom box again. And three, Harry can apparate and disapparate anywhere and has an incredible magic ability."  
  
There was a long silence after Sirius told his story. All were in deep thought, wondering how Professor Granger's past had been.  
  
James, however, had only one word on his mind:  
  
Cool. Major cool. His DADA teacher was a N'SYNC fan and has an obsession with a boom box. Major cool. This was -awesome-. Wait until he told Sirius about this. He really wished he had enough magical ability to do that too. That story did explain him one thing, though; how he got out of the deatheaters. Professor Granger was SO cool.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Yeah! Done! Well, wait patiently for the next chapter! *wink* Harry's obsession with boom boxes will come out again in the next chapter! Oh, and NEVER forget to review! 


	9. Ginny Arrives!

A Travel Through Time: Ginny Arrives!  
  
**************************************  
  
"You're KIDDING!"  
  
James had just told them about his experience with Professor Granger.  
  
And Sirius literally had his jaw on the floor.  
  
Remus looked up in interest. "A muggle baseball stadium? How was it? Do they really hit balls with pieces of logs?"  
  
James nodded. "It's called a bat, I've heard. And really, the Deatheaters came charging at us-" James made a wrestling move. "And WHAM! Professor Granger threw those Deatheaters across the field. It was so -cool-!"  
  
"Well, I guess Harry is cool, but I swear, I've seen better."  
  
All three (Peter disappeared somewhere) jumped and turned around as they faced Professor Kubo. "What kind?" Sirius asked.  
  
Professor Kubo stroked his chin. "Well, I always knew teaching Harry Judo and Kendo and Aikido and Karate and Wrestling and sword fighting and archery wasn't a real good idea, but Dumb- I mean, our old headmaster thought it would be a good idea."  
  
All were gawking at him. "Oh. My. God. Our DADA Professor can do Karate and stuff? I HAVE to learn how to do those stuff from him." Sirius commented.  
  
Professor Kubo grinned. "Then you're in luck. You see, Harry is starting a secret group or association or whatever called Dumbledore's Army. We do Defense stuff there, and Harry's going to teach us some stuff on how to protect ourselves when were stuck with deatheaters. Including muggle training. But this is a secret, so you can't tell anybody about it. Including Peter. Harry is going to recruit members." He cautioned.  
  
Wide-eyed, the three nodded vigorously. "When are where are we going to meet?" James asked.  
  
Simon winked. "You'll get your owls. Well, don't want to land in the Hospital Wing again. Ta-ta!"  
  
After Professor Kubo disappeared, all three faced each other and grinned. Then, they jumped up, slapped high fives and yelled, "AWESOME!"  
  
"What's so awesome?" The ever so cold voice of Evans came from behind.  
  
They turned around as James formed a sneer on his face. "None of your business, Evans. You know, you have this thing of shoving your nose in peoples business."  
  
Lily frowned. "Well, then stop yelling and screaming in the halls. And you better behave, you know, being head boy and all. Actually, I don't even think you're fit for head boy." She stalked off, absolutely fuming.  
  
James turned around. "Well, lets-"  
  
"BABY YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"  
  
Everyone in the hall turned around and looked around to see where the sound came from. James groaned. "Professor Granger's boom box!"  
  
"He has a boom box?"  
  
"Yeah, a blue boom box he used to ward off the deatheaters." James mumbled.  
  
Sirius' eyes were saucers. "He warded off deatheaters with a boom box?"  
  
"I SEE, THE THINGS HE DOES TO YOU-"  
  
"HARRY! TURN THAT THING DOWN!" Professor Kubo's voice rang through their ears.  
  
"I can't! I still haven't installed the volume control!" Harry's worried voice replied.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST INSTALL THE VOLUME CONTROL, FOR CHRISTS SAKE?" Simon bellowed.  
  
By now, the whole hall had grabbed the earmuffs that Professor Kubo had produced and jammed it on their ears. But still, you could hear them quite clearly.  
  
"AND I SEE, WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON-"  
  
"HARRY! TURN IT -OFF-!"  
  
"That's it- Wait, the switch disappeared!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I swear! I think I need to install the switch all over again."  
  
"AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU PUT IT ON?"  
  
"I don't remember . . ."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
BANG  
  
"OW!"  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"STOP!"  
  
KABOOM  
  
"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The smoke cleared as everyone craned their necks to see what had happened, to see a black spot on the ground and Harry and Simon wrestling on the floor.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Professor McGonagall's angry voice rang through the hall. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.  
  
James choked with laughter. Sirius was clutching his ribs. Remus was pressing his hand hard against his mouth.  
  
"It's his fault!" Both Harry and Simon yelled, pointing at each other.  
  
McGonagall's face was purple with fury. "THAT IS IT! YOU! CLEAN THE HALL- NO MAGIC!"  
  
Harry and Simon's wand floated out of their robes and McGonagall caught them.  
  
"Start! And what are you doing, everyone? Get on!"  
  
The students murmured as they walked away from the crime scene.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus stopped by a grumbling Harry and Sirius, but McGonagall hurriedly ushered them out.  
  
She produced a bucket full of water and some sponges.  
  
"Scrub." She ordered, and marched out the room.  
  
After the door creaked shut, Harry grinned. "Well, wasn't that easy."  
  
Sirius groaned. "What are we going to do? It'll take -forever-."  
  
"Forever is a bit too big of a word, Simon." Harry said, and waved his hand as the hall became sparkling clean.  
  
"See? It's cleaner then before." He said.  
  
"Now- what did you do with my boom box?" Harry demanded.  
  
Sirius winced. "I- um, I, well, you see, I didn't know what to do, so, well, um, well, I, um, remembered this, er, spell, you see, and, um, well, I, um, made the boom box, um, explode."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screeched. "You destroyed my little boom box?"  
  
"Well, yeah, if you put it that way." Sirius said, backing away.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"No, where are the leftovers?"  
  
"Er- you cleaned it."  
  
Harry groaned. "Now look! I have to go buy a boom box at the muggle thrifty shop again!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry, sorry."  
  
CRASH  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Harry felt someone fall on top of him as he heard Sirius gasp.  
  
Then, he slowly turned his head.  
  
"Ginny???"  
  
***What really happened: Ginny version***  
  
Ginny hummed as she carried in the packages for Madame Malkins. She had gotten a job there, and was currently working there sewing and doing small things.  
  
She sorted through the mail, picking out the ads and placing the bills in Madame Malkins bill box. Then, she started on the packages. Most were robe materials, some presents, but one package was labeled, "To Miss Ginny Weasley"  
  
Curious, Ginny took the package and set it on the floor. After getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen (it was lunch), she sat down and opened the lid.  
  
Suddenly, she was sucked into the box before she could find her voice.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ginny???"  
  
Ginny turned her head and gasped. "Oh. My. God. Harry? And Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked extremely aghast. "You came too? And I suppose you were sucked into this mysterious box, right?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "Where are we, though? We haven't been kidnapped by stupid Deatheaters again by chance, have we? Because I have the bills to take care of and I have to finish that midnight blue cloak." She picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Um, well, if you really need to go back, Ginny, it's going to be a bit of a problem." Sirius said, sweating.  
  
"Oh, really? And why? Harry's here, there should be no problem. Right, Harry?" She peered at his face, which had gone unnaturally pale.  
  
"Harry? Harry?"  
  
Harry whipped around and said, "I'm afraid we have a problem. You see, that box, we all got the same thing. And it somehow took us here- to Hogwarts. Except there's a bit more complicated stuff."  
  
"And? There should be nothing the great all-powerful Minister of Magic shouldn't be able to solve, Mmm?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Well, you see, we aren't quite in *our* Hogwarts. Were in an *early* Hogwarts."  
  
"So?" Suddenly, Ginny's face dawned with understanding. "Oh- I get it. So why are we here, anyway, where we don't belong?"  
  
Sirius tapped his foot. "We can't get back, and right now all Harry here can think about is getting a new boom box at the muggle thrifty shop."  
  
Harry flushed. "Well, it's your fault you destroyed my boom box! And to teeny tiny bits, too!"  
  
"Hello? We are stuck in 1980 something and all you can do is argue about your -boom box-? And I suppose you've been kidnapped, too." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I have been kidnapped. With James." Harry said uneasily.  
  
"WHAT? And what did you do this time? Dress Voldie in drag? Make the Deatheaters dance the Swan Lake? Or just play giant Monopoly using the Deatheaters as your pieces?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Good ideas, Ginny, but Harry just conjured a Major League American Baseball Stadium to the cell. With the muggles."  
  
"Good lord, poor James-what's-its-name. And I suppose James was out of his mind when he came back?"  
  
"Actually, he wanted to learn Wrestling from him, and little me wanted to learn martial arts from you, Harry. You are rather popular by us, Harry." Sirius said in a mock serious tone.  
  
"Well, let's get on. I need to tell Dumbledore and stuff, you know. I'll be right back." As Ginny put her hand over the doorknob, Sirius and Harry yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Ginny turned around, glaring. "And why should I?"  
  
"Well, you see, the whole reason why were here and no one else is here because, well, erm, Sirius caused a racket-"  
  
"I DID NOT! YOU STARTED IT!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, anyways, Sirius trashed the whole place-"  
  
"I DID NOT! I JUST MADE THE BOOM BOX EXPLODE!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's not called trashing. Well, you see, McGonagall caught us, went mad, took our wands, locked the place, and told us to clean the whole hall with no magic."  
  
Ginny's eyes swept over the hall. "So? I see it's rather sparkly clean."  
  
"Yeah, well, if McGonagall sees us out of the room this early, she'll be suspicious." Harry explained reasonably.  
  
"So? And what does it matter to me? It's you guys who got in trouble! Not me!" Ginny snapped, and stalked towards the door.  
  
Just as she opened the door a crack with her wand, Harry and Sirius both yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Ginny turned around and said exasperatedly, "What now?"  
  
"Er. We'll go with you." Harry said blushing.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you say earlier? Well, move along!" Ginny snapped, as they both winced and followed her obediently.  
  
Sirius snickered and nudged Harry in the ribs. "The worlds most powerful wizard being bossed around by a 21 year old Weasley!"  
  
"Do me a favor and shut up, Sirius." Harry snapped back.  
  
"You know, Harry. James used to say shut up to me at least 50 times a day. And people have said shut up to me 26 times today." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny turned around and yelled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ok . . . That makes it 27 shut ups . . ."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Update was later then usual, but, hey, I've been busy! And I just HAD to throw Ginny in there to complicate stuff. I love Ginny! Especially G/H's! Well, next chapter: Frisson! Oh, and review! 


	10. Married?

A Travel Through Time: Married?  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ok . . . Let me get this straight. You OBLIVIATED a -few- people, who happens to be DUMBLEDORE and your DAD and the MARAUDERS?" Ginny screeched at them as they all walked towards the head masters office.  
  
Harry winced more. "See, it was a difficult choice. I couldn't raise any more suspicion, and I'm old enough to take care of myself without Dumbledores aid. So I thought we'd go back when I figure out something from the library."  
  
"And what did you find out about time traveling?" Ginny asked Harry curiously, edging towards him.  
  
He squirmed. "Er- nothing." He mumbled.  
  
"NOTHING? YOU WERE HERE FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS AND YOU HAVEN'T FOUND OUT -ANYTHING- ABOUT TIME TRAVELING?" Ginny roared.  
  
Sirius put his hands to his ear. "Cool it, Gin. You need to save your voice for later, you know."  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, SIRIUS, AND HAVEN'T YOU FOUND ANYTHING?"  
  
Sirius squirmed this time. "That makes it 28 shut ups. . ." he mumbled.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" Ginny roared, looking extremely hysteric.  
  
"Save your voice!" Harry cried.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore's pleasant voice came from behind. They all jumped and turned towards him, sweating. "Nothing, nothing, it's just that my friend came, she wants to teach assistant DADA. I know I already have Si- Simon, but I could do well with another. Good bye!"  
  
Harry scurried away, dragging Sirius with him, who was very much protesting.  
  
Ginny glared at their backs before turning to Dumbledore. She said in a very sweet voice, "Hello. So about the job. Is it okay for me to help Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I guess so. So what is your name?"  
  
Ginny paused, thinking for a moment before saying, "Ginny. Ginny Granger."  
  
To her surprise, Dumbledore smiled in an amused way. "Ah, I thought so. So I suppose you wanted to stay with him?"  
  
Ginny, confused, merely nodded, not understanding a single thing. "Very well. Your rooms will be at room 203. The entrance to the staff headquarters is the portrait of the Aquarium. The password is 'fish cakes'. And the password to your door is 'Defense'. I think you know where your own luggage is?"  
  
She nodded, smiled sincerely, and left.  
  
"That was easy. And I wonder what he meant about me wanting to stay with him-?" Ginny thought as she walked towards her room. When she got to a queer looking portrait with fish and stuff swimming in water.  
  
"New staff?" One of the fish stopped and grunted.  
  
Ginny, a little freaked out, nodded. "Password?" The pink fish asked indignantly.  
  
"Uh, fish cakes?" Ginny said uncertainly.  
  
The striped one sniffed. "Damn right, and don't you think it's rude it's FISH cake, it's like they're planning to turn us into cakes!" it said, as the portrait swung open.  
  
The portrait revealed a long, narrow hall with a few awards and portraits. Many doors were lined against the walls, each different with family pictures and other hangings on the doors. Beside the doors, a nameplate with the room number was placed.  
  
"101? Where's 203?" she mumbled.  
  
"Room 203 is upstairs, dear." Ginny jumped. Who-?  
  
It was portrait of a queer lady who wore a green, old dress and had a frilly, white apron around her waist. Her hair was a musty brown and was tied in a bun. "No need to be surprised. You're new, I suppose? Well, I'm Jane, the one watching the hall and aiding the professors. But they-" she took out her handkerchief and blew her nose. "They treat me like a slave! 'Jane, go tell so-and-so this. Jane, go get my stuff. Jane, get out of here for a few moment.'" She made a huge sniff. "They NEVER treat me properly! Only Dumbledore treats me like an equal! Even if I am a portrait, I still have feelings, you know!"  
  
"Er, right. Well, how do you go upstairs?" Ginny asked.  
  
Jane dried her eyes. "Take a turn on that corner, and you'll find a door labeled stairs. Climb exactly fifty-seven steps and push the wall on your right gently. It should open. But if you miss count, you end up in the potion dungeons."  
  
"Right, thanks." She said awkwardly, and left Jane.  
  
She rounded the corner, and found a long hallway, and on the very end there was a door. Ginny walked towards it, and when she got closer she noticed things about the door. It was made of red bricks, and an ancient looking crooked wood sign with 'Stairs' painted on it with white paint was tacked to the door. She opened the door, to find an endless stair. She couldn't see the end, and it twisted and turned. It was surrounded with an old cement wall with a few paintings, so she had no worry of falling. The only thing she had to worry about was the fifty-seven steps. . .  
  
"One, two, three . . ."  
  
" . . . Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three . . ."  
  
As she counted through the endless stairs, she reached the fifty-seventh step. It looked like an ordinary step. She panicked slightly. What if she had miscounted? Suddenly, the wall beside her swung open as Ginny fell through it flailing her arms.  
  
Professor Melanie looked surprised. "Hello. And who are you?"  
  
Ginny groaned and got up. "I'm Ginny Granger. I'm helping Harry teach Defense."  
  
Melanie giggled. Ginny looked at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that, you know, you guys make such a great pair." Then, she left with a wink and a wave.  
  
Ginny stood there, confused. "I make a good pair with who?" but Melanie was already gone.  
  
Shrugging it off, Ginny walked towards the hall. This hall was wide, and looked like someone had a paint fight in there. Many doors lined the walls, all a royal blue color with a gold number plate and a mail slot on it. And to her surprise, there was also an old-fashioned muggle doorbell beside the door.  
  
"What was the number again? Oh yeah . . . 203. Two-o-three, two-o-three. . ." Ginny muttered, trailing her finger through the map on the wall.  
  
"There!" Ginny said happily, standing in front of a royal blue door labeled 203. Was it just her, or was a squeaking sound coming from inside? She put her hand on the doorknob and said, "Defense!"  
  
The door gave a loud moan as it banged open. She found herself in a small room with a door on the other end of the room. On the wall was a shoe drawer with many shoes lined across it.  
  
Confused, Ginny opened the door again (the squeaking noise was getting louder) and gasped.  
  
She was met by a huge blast of NSYNC. Inside, Sirius was bouncing on the bed and on the walls, screaming "WHEEEEEE!!!" and Harry sitting on a desk (without his shirt on) sipping coffee and looking at a paper.  
  
"HARRY AND SIRIUS???" Ginny screamed, before turning bright red and slamming the door back shut again.  
  
The two men froze and looked at each other. "Was that just Ginny?" Harry asked pleasantly, before returning to his paper and coffee.  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open again and Ginny entered, her face red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE?"  
  
Harry and Sirius looked at each other again. "She swore." Harry said simply, before returning to his paper again.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yeah, she did. Goody Weaslette actually swore."  
  
"I asked, what are you guys doing in my friggin' room?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"YOUR room? This is my room, Ginny, for your information." Harry informed her, taking another sip of his coffee. "Ugh. It needs more sugar." Harry reached across the desk to get the sugar bowl.  
  
Sirius snickered.  
  
"Um, isn't this, like, room 203?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Sirius said helpfully.  
  
Ginny shot him a dirty look. "Well, you guys are going out. This is MY room. Dumbledore and McGonagall told me so." She demanded, pointing at the door.  
  
"Ah, you see, I'm afraid you have it all wrong. You see, you, unlike me, are the assistant, which means that you, unlike me, are a second hand professor, which means that I, unlike you, have the authority, which means that I, unlike you, could throw you out. So that means- OUT!" Harry said, looking extremely pleased with him.  
  
"Uh, Harry, your copying Malfoy." Ginny pointed out, before scowling at him. "And where else am I supposed to stay?"  
  
"Which means that you, Ginny, as Professor-?" Harry asked.  
  
"Granger." Ginny said promptly.  
  
Harry's jaws dropped as Sirius doubled over laughing his head off. "What?" Ginny said defensively. "I just took Hermione's name!"  
  
Sirius, still laughing his head off, said in a choked voice, "That- that- haha- that- is- hehe- Ha- ha- Harry's- n- hehe- name!"  
  
Ginny went pale before groaning, "So that's what they meant!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking extremely displeased with himself now.  
  
"I- I don't know. Professor Dumbledore said, 'I suppose you want to stay with him' and Professor Melanie said 'You guys make such a great pair'! They must have thought that we were married!"  
  
Sirius laughed harder as Harry sunk low to his seat, his face a brilliant shade of magenta. "Oh, shit."  
  
Sirius laughed harder.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry ordered, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"HARRY AND GINNY, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Harry and Ginny roared at him.  
  
"-S-S-I-N-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT IT!" Harry screamed, throwing his empty coffee cup at him. Sirius promptly shut up.  
  
Suddenly, they heard muffled giggles from the door. "Who's that?"  
  
Ginny walked over to the door and yanked it open to find James and Sirius reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Ginny roared before grabbing them both by their ears and yanking them into the room.  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
**********************I'm mean! ***************************  
  
James and Sirius and Remus were sitting on James bed, talking.  
  
"We should list what we know about Harry Potter." Remus reasoned, grabbing an empty parchment and a quill.  
  
"Yeah, we should. Well, let's see, label it 'Things we Know about Harry Potter'. Then, let's write down the facts we know in bullets." James said.  
  
Remus wrote in his neat writing, 'Things we know about Harry Potter'.  
  
"What else?" Remus asked, twirling the quill between his fingers.  
  
"Uh, here," Sirius said, tossing Remus another parchment. "Write 'Things we don't know about Harry Potter' on it."  
  
"Duh, Padfoot, there's so many things we don't know about him that I don't know where to start!" James exclaimed, snatching away the parchment.  
  
"But Prongs, there might be things we really want to know about, and we can, like, list it and try to find out." Sirius reasoned.  
  
James considered. "Alright. But we'll work more on the Things we know list, okay?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Ok, start off by writing 'Real name is Harry Potter, but denies it and calls himself 'Harry Granger'." James instructed. Remus' quill zoomed across the parchment.  
  
By the end, it looked like this-  
  
Things we know about Harry Potter  
  
Real name is Harry Potter, but denies it and calls himself 'Harry Granger'  
  
The most powerful wizard, said to be stronger then You-Know-Who.  
  
Calls You-Know-Who Voldie.  
  
Teaches DADA.  
  
Likes muggle baseball.  
  
NSYNC fan.  
  
Has a blue boom box (at least until today) and is crazy about it.  
  
Warded off the Deatheaters with his boom box.  
  
Obliviated Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
Knows wandless magic.  
  
Are friends with assistant Simon Kubo, also known as Sirius Spinelli.  
  
Crazy  
  
"Ok, what else do we have?" Remus asked, finished the y with a flourish.  
  
James stroked his chin. "Well, let's go spy on him for a bit. We might learn more about him. And whether or not he's on the light side." James reasoned.  
  
"I'm not going. As prefect, I'm not to go stalking into the staff headquarters. You guys shouldn't, too, by the way." Remus said.  
  
"Aw, don't be such a party pooper. We'll learn all about him!" Sirius squealed.  
  
"Well, you guys can go, but I'm not going. Prongs shouldn't, either, you know. He might have his head boy position passed on to people like Malfoy." Remus the reasonable said.  
  
James scowled. "Aw, Moony, I've got good grades, and they know I like to get in trouble a lot. So I say it's ok. C'mon, Padfoot, let's go." James grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him out.  
  
James looked around. "So, lead us away, oh great dog." James said.  
  
"Oh! I've gone to the staff headquarters once, you know, it's by the fishy portrait. 'Cept we might need your invisibility cloak, since that hag Jane guards the hallways." Sirius explained.  
  
James nodded. "Ok, let me go get the cloak and the map."  
  
He quickly came back with both. "Oh, I think I see it. Let's go."  
  
After walking a few minutes, they came to the fish portrait. The blue one turned his head. "Oh, not YOU again! This is a STAFF headquarter, you know, not STUDENT Headquarters."  
  
Sirius smiled sweetly. "Fish Cakes?"  
  
The striped one wailed. "Look! Even they can guess the stupid password! Insulting!"  
  
The pink one kicked the striped one with its fin. "Shut up! Well, here you go." The portrait swung open as they both tossed on the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Who's there?" Jane shrieked, clutching on her handkerchief.  
  
Sirius placed a finger on his lips as they tiptoed towards the stairs.  
  
When James saw the stairs, he looked at Sirius in disbelief. "This thing is endless! How far must we climb?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Uh, I think it was fifty something. Oh yeah, fifty-seven steps, then lean on the wall!"  
  
James glared. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sirius looked offended. "Of COURSE I'm sure! Well, if I'm wrong, we'll just land in the potion dungeons, but that's all, really."  
  
"THAT'S ALL? THAT'S -ALL-? GETTING FOUND BY PRO- MMPH!" Sirius muffled his voice. "Shush, Prongs, we'll get caught!"  
  
The paintings on the wall of the stairs began looking around. One, who looked like a queen, fanned herself and said, "Who? Who is it?" In some kind of accent, while others squeaked, "Who's there?"  
  
"Look what you caused!" Sirius hissed at him, before roughly pulling his wrists and pulling him behind a suit of armor.  
  
"Ow, Padfoot. I'm new here." James growled, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Here we are!" Sirius leaned on the wall and disappeared. James, panicking, quickly fell in with him.  
  
He ended up on Sirius. "Geroff Prongs!" Sirius hissed. "You weigh more then you should weigh!"  
  
James got off and dusted himself. "So where's Harry Potters room?" Sirius asked.  
  
James whipped out his Marauders Map. "Um, let's see. Ah! Here he is. He's there- look! In room 203! Wait-"  
  
He stopped, the color leaving his face. "Oh. My. God."  
  
Sirius craned his neck to see the map. "What? What?"  
  
James, his voice shaking, said in a very low voice, "It's true. His name really is Harry Potter. And guess who's with him?"  
  
He gulped. "Oh no, is it You-Know-Who?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, someone even more impossible."  
  
"Who, who?" Sirius asked.  
  
James mumbled something, looking dumbstruck. "Louder, please?" Sirius said in an impatient voice.  
  
"Sirius Black! Sirius Black is with him!" James whispered.  
  
"Uh, earth to James, I'm right here!" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James face.  
  
"No, there's two Sirius Blacks on this map! The rumors were true!"  
  
"There was a rumor that my clone was running around in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked wondrously.  
  
James smacked him on the head. "No, you idiot! The assistant professor's name is Sirius! And look, some guy- or girl- named Virginia Weasley is in there, too!"  
  
"Hey, I know Arthur Weasley, a Molly Weasley, and a Bill Weasley, but I ain't know no VIRGINIA Weasley. Or a girl, for that matter." Sirius said.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, let's get going. The sooner we find out the sooner our imagination would be put at rest."  
  
Both Marauders got up and led themselves to room 203. It was easy, since all doors were labeled in gold number plates with the number.  
  
As they both stood by the door, James turned the doorknob. It didn't budge. "Well, no surprise there, old buddy." James said.  
  
"Password is Defense, according to the map." Sirius instructed, and James mumbled "Defense."  
  
The door swung open, which revealed a small room with another door on the other side.  
  
"Shhh. . ." James said, and pressed his ear against the other door.  
  
"Shut up!" They both looked at each other, expressions grim. It was clearly Professor Granger, and sounded extremely furious.  
  
"HARRY AND GINNY, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-" It was Professor Kubo's voice this time. They both looked at each other again, now sniggering. So Virginia Weasley was probably his girlfriend.  
  
"SHUT UP!" This time, it was Professor Granger and a new woman's voice. "Probably Virginia Weasley." Sirius said softly, giggling like a girl.  
  
"-S-S-I-N-" Professor Kubo again.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Granger screamed "I SAID SHUT IT!" and a sickly crash was heard as silence followed.  
  
They both couldn't help it. They were sent into a fit of giggles as they tried their best to muffle it.  
  
"Who's there?" An alarmed voice belonging to Professor Granger perked up.  
  
Both boys gulped and ran to the other side of the door, preparing to run.  
  
The door banged open. "STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" A females voice screeched as someone yanked their ears and dragged them into the room.  
  
Professor Kubo looked shocked, then sheepish. Professor Granger should have had fangs. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
*************************************  
  
I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I've been really really busy, with a piano concert and a speech contest and all that. The next chapter will probably be posted later, but I might post really soon! You never know! And I'm going on a vacation soon, too. But never mind that! Please review! 


	11. Another Kidnapping Session with the Asia...

**A Travel Through Time: Another Kidnapping Session with the Asian People  
**

**A/N: RE-EDITED! Just a few minor changes, took out Lyra and stuff. Otherwise, same old story.:)**

* * *

"How'd you get in here?"  
  
They were going to be slaughtered. No, cross that out. TORTURED before SLAUGHTERED and KILLED.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Professor Granger demanded, as both Gryffindors looked up. "Ginny, seriously, I can handle this. No- Simon, CLOSE THAT USELESS MOUTH OF YOURS . . . Stop laughing, boys!"  
  
They stopped. Ginny? For the first time he noticed the other woman. She was pretty, beautiful, magnificent, magical. Her hair was a flaming red just like Evans (Evans? Where'd that come from?) and was straight and waist long. Very silky, too, which made James want to lean toward and feel it. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she was just- well, stunning.  
  
Sirius stood there, his jaw on the floor.  
  
Professor Granger tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, what's your excuse, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black? Oh- not you TOO, Ginny. Stop laughing, for gods sake!" He snarled at the giggling Ginny.  
  
"S-Sorry, H-Harry! It's j-just s-s-so f-f-f-f-funny!!!" Harry growled before turning to both boys. "OUT! Out, and I never want to see you in this damn room again! Oh, and detention tomorrow night at 8, in my class! AND 20 points from Gryffindor EACH! NOW OUT!" Harry both yanked them by the ear again ("Ow! That's the second time!") and threw them out by another door.  
  
Harry whirled around after they were both out of side and snarled at Sirius. "YOU, will take out your stuff from the room next door and carry them out. You'll be living in the hall or the closet. Ginny can move in to Sirius's old room." Harry instructed, pointing to the third door.  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius screeched. "No way! That's MY room, I am not giving it to Ginny! Make another spare room, like you did with me!"  
  
A nasty smile appeared on Harry's face. "Oh, no, Sirius. I'm not going to do that. I don't FEEL like making a NEW ROOM for an IDIOT who can only count on how many times people told you to SHUT UP and can't SHUT HIS MOUTH when he has to, who EMBARRASES me in front of MY DAD and YOU'RE EVIL LITTLE SELF!" he screamed into his face, spit spraying Sirius' face.  
  
Sirius was too scared to object. He flew into his room, and after crashing and banging sounds, Sirius came running out and left the room sweating.  
  
"Okay." Ginny muttered. Harry was very intimidating.  
  
Then, he turned around and flashed a charming one-thousand-galleon-smile to her. "So, Ginny, you can move in. I'm sure it's not that messy."  
  
Ginny nodded timidly and opened the door and peeked in. Her jaw literally dropped at the sight. 'Not that messy' was an understatement. It was one word- ultimately messy. Ok, two words. Sure, all the stuff was gone (thankfully). But the sheets were tangled, the wallpaper was peeling, and the mattress looked like it had been through a (long) war.  
  
She whipped around and turned to Harry. "Er, Harry, the room is- well, can you, um, clean it?"  
  
Harry looked up from his book in annoyance. "You can reform it in anyway you like. Use the peeling wallpaper or something. Or go pick up pebbles from outside and transfigure them." He returned to his book.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. Reform? Harry was strange. Then again, Harry was not normal. She closed the door behind her and raised her wand and got promptly to work.  
  
Sirius sat down on the floor, leaning against the hall walls. His trunk sat beside him. A nearby painting stuck her nose against him. "What are YOU doing here? Kicked out, have you? I knew you were no good."  
  
He picked up a pebble and threw it at the painting. "Shut up." The painting continued grumbling.  
  
What was her going to do?  
  
Kicked out. KICKED OUT!!! HE, MR. CHARMING PERFECT FLAWLESS SIRIUS BLACK HAD BEEN KICKED OUT! The world as he had known it had come to an end. He banged his head on the wall screaming.  
  
Another painting snarled at him, "Keep your damn voice down!"  
  
Sirius glared at it before thinking again. Where was he supposed to go now? Ask for a new room from Dumbledore? That would not work. Because then Dumbledore would know that he, Mr. Charming Perfect Flawless Sirius Black had been kicked out.  
  
The potions master walked past. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are YOU doing here? Well, you're blocking the halls. Go back to your room." She walked out, turning her back on Sirius. Sirius cursed and gave her the finger.  
  
The old Muggle Studies Professor happened to catch Sirius. "You make the peace sign with two fingers, not one. Don't they teach you anything?" she said icily.  
  
Sirius glared. "Who'd I make the peace sign to, anyway?" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Then, he caught a house elf holding a silver tray. He was blessed by god with the new idea of where to live- the kitchens.

* * *

James sat idly on his chair, leaning against the window. He just didn't seem to be in the mood for homework . . .  
  
"Yo! JAMES!"  
  
James nearly fell. "What?" he asked grumpily, facing a grinning Remus.  
  
He pointed to the pile of parchments and books sitting on the table beside James. "That." Then, he picked up a parchment and examined it. "Why, James, you haven't done a single thing! And this things due tomorrow. You think Professor Colbert will let you off the hook so easily? You promised a trip to Hogsmeade with us, James."  
  
James yawned. "Gosh, Remus, it'll be okay. Besides, we'll schedule the trip to another day if I do get detention."  
  
"Go study, James." Remus scolded.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled, and got up to look for the right books.  
  
He walked towards the potions section and began looking. Nothing interesting. His thoughts drifted to Harry Potter.  
  
Lazily, he reached out and touched the blue potions book. At the same time, another hand touched the book at the same time. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked out of the library before everything turned black.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a build you own boom box here? For sale?"  
  
Harry was currently standing in front of the cashier of the Muggle Thrifty Shop in London.  
  
"Yes. You're very lucky; we only have one more left. Boom boxes seem to be in high demand lately." The curly haired man said. 'Hmm, looks like the old Justin Timberlake,' Harry mussed.  
  
"Here you go. This is the only one we have left." The man said, producing a box and taking out a boom box from it.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Er, mister? This is all we have . . ." the man said uneasily.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Uh? Sir?"  
  
Harry finally found his voice. "It's- it's-."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you see, boom boxes are in very high demand lately."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll take it."  
  
After paying for his rather unsatisfactory boom box, Harry left the store and walked back towards the usual pub.  
  
"Hello, Tom. Butterbeer?" Harry said pleasantly.  
  
Tom grinned. "Got the boom box?"  
  
He made a face. "Yes, but . . ." Harry leaned over and whispered something to Tom.  
  
Tom's face looked horrified. "It's WHAT?"  
  
"Shush, Tom. Well, I better get going. I still have a few essays to grade. Bye!"  
  
Harry hurried off, leaving a rather dazed Tom.

* * *

James groaned. Something was on top of him- and it was damn heavy. Wait- it was a someone, not a something. He froze. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.' He thought. The red hair was recognizable -anywhere-.  
  
"Lily Evans!" He groaned.  
  
She slowly got up, (still sitting on James) and looked around wondrously. "What happened?"  
  
"Get the bloody hell off me, Evans!" James growled.  
  
Lily jumped, noticing James for the first time. "Potter? Wait- that means- this is another one of your dratted pranks, isn't it? Getting us out of Hogwarts will NOT help!"  
  
"Shut up, Evans. It's not a prank. Then I wouldn't be here. Where are we, anyway?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "That's what I was saying, Potter. Isn't it one of your pranks gone wrong?"  
  
"Our pranks do NOT go wrong!" James replied huffily.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what about the time you intended to prank the Slytherin table and ended up pranking the Gryffindor table? And the time you tried to make Snape's hair bubble gum, and ended up getting the dungeons filled with bubble gum, huh? And the other time you-"  
  
"Ok, ok, shut up! So we did make a few minor mistakes-" Lily snorted. "A few? Minor? Are you kidding me?" James shot her a look. "Anyway, we have to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts. I don't like this place very much."  
  
"That's right. You shouldn't like this place very much. And there is no way you will get back to Hogwarts alive. Now come. The lord wants you."  
  
Both Gryffindors jumped. Two deatheaters had suddenly arrived. They jabbed their wands to their backs and growled, "Move!"  
  
Frightened, they moved without complaining. Unconsciously, Lily reached for James hand and held it tightly. James hand was sweaty. They could tell the other was as nervous as the other.  
  
They arrived at the elevator James remembered from his last visit. 'Professor Granger will save us, Professor Granger will save us.' He prayed. Like last time. There was still hope.  
  
"Get moving!" the deatheaters snarled at them, as they stumbled into the elevator.  
  
"What was the code again?" One deatheater asked. "C-V5." He replied.  
  
He pressed the button and the familiar voice said, "Please state your name and the reason why you are here."  
  
"Malfoy, Job Stag and Flower." One of the Deatheaters said. James gasped. "Malfoy! I'll get you arrested, I'll be sure of that!" Malfoy turned around and sneered at him. "Yeah? Well, see if you can come out alive." The elevator lurched forward.  
  
Malfoy and the deatheater forced them out and led them to a guard. "Stag and Flower project. Get out." Malfoy sneered, as the guard stepped aside.  
  
The inside was dark and cold, and James was roughly reminded of his last experience there. Ok, so maybe that wasn't such a bad memory, but still, it was creepy. The two were thrown into a cell that looked very much like the last cell he stayed at. Then, with a bang, Malfoy closed the bars and left after one final sneer. James sneered back.  
  
"James!"  
  
An urgent whisper came from behind him as he realized he was not at a position to get back at Malfoy with a prank- And Evans was here. Wait; did she just call him by his NAME???  
  
"What should we do? We're stuck here. we'll get killed!" Lily whispered desperately. She really looked like she would burst into tears any moment.  
  
"Relax, Lily, Harry Potter will come save us, like he did last time." James soothed her. It was true. Harry Potter DID come save him.  
  
"Harry Potter? Who's that? I only know a Professor Harry Granger." Lily remarked.  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, someone will come and save us, I swear. We won't die. We'll live and marry and have kids." James said, though it did look like a hopeless case at the moment.  
  
"I'm scared, James... Who's going to rescue us, anyway? They don't know where we are, for gods sake!"  
  
"They do. It was just like this the last time I kidnapped. Everything will turn out alright." James said determindly.  
  
Suddenly, a cloaked deatheater arrived. "Aw, it looks like picture out of a postcard. Too bad I'll have to break it up, huh?" The deatheater sneered.  
  
James and Lily were tied up right after that.  
  
Oh dear. It really WAS a hopeless case. Where was that damning Harry Potter?  
  
Then, they were roughly thrown towards the grounds and they were untied. But the horror had not ended- in fact, they were facing the fact that even Albus Dumbledore did not want to get stuck in. Facing Voldie, wandless, helpless, with a know-it-all girl. Great. The sarcasm.  
  
Voldemort stood up and faced them. 'He's really ugly.' James thought, but quickly took that fact aside. That did not matter right now. It was a matter of life. Or death. Anyway, they were screwed. Majorly screwed. Damn god for making him die at seventeen. He hadn't pranked Malfoy and Snape yet!  
  
"Welcome, Stag and Flower! Do you know who I am? Because I am not the Voldemort living in this year- but I am the Voldemort from 1999!"  
  
There was a great round of applause. God, this guy was crazy. And everyone's scared of HIM?  
  
"I will give you a choice before we come to a conclusion, James Potter. Join me, and live forever. We shall together bring the end of the muggle loving fool Dumbledore and the useless place they call the Ministry. Refuse, and you shall die.  
  
"The girl shall die; we do not want her to produce the end of me. Kill her, Potter, and you will live." Voldemort finished his ugly speech.  
  
James glared at him. "I will NOT join you're hell of a group! I am not evil!"  
  
"There is not good or evil, Potter. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. But very well, you refuse. You die. But just killing you will not be fun. A duel, I shall say. Deatheaters! Bring the boys wand and give it to him! Take away the girl; let her stay and see the end of James Potter! After, you may have your fun with her. But kill her in the end. We do not want any risk."  
  
There was a great cheer from the Deatheaters and Malfoy came out with James wand. James snatched away the wand from his and snarled, "Get you filthy hands off my wand!" Malfoy gave him a dirty look and went back to the crowd.  
  
"We shall start, shall we not? Go on, Potter. Let me see how you can do." Voldemort sneered.  
  
He gulped. This was not fun. The first spell that came to his mind came right out. "Expilliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort blocked it with ease. "You can do better then that, can't you, Potter? Dumbledore won't be able to save your stupid useless neck every time. And the scum of a deatheater won't save you, either. Don't worry; your little girlfriend will be taken care of properly by my deatheaters."  
  
James shook with anger. "SHUT UP YOU SCUM! CRUCIO!"  
  
He was shocked by his words. Did he just cast the unforgivable curse? Voldemort was shaking, but after 10 seconds or so he regained his steps. "You can do better. You need more hate it in. You are too pure; you cannot do the cruciatus curse. Shall I do an example for you? Crucio!"  
  
James fell to the ground, withering in pain. It was greater then any pain he had ever experienced; it was terrible. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. Oh, no. Not ever.  
  
Then, the pain disappeared. "It hurt, didn't it? But you chose the way. There is no backing up; I will kill you now. My deatheaters are impatient for the girl. Stand up, you fool, like a man, and face your death, your destiny."  
  
James growled and stood up slowly. "I will not die!"  
  
Voldemort laughed his terrible laugh. "We shall see! Are you ready, Potter? Because death is right behind you."  
  
"Avada-"  
  
Lily screamed and strained towards James from the bonds. James looked around. He was dead.  
  
"Ked-"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"BWEE!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIG!"  
  
A hole had appeared right in between James and Voldemort. And out came running a little black pig with a bandana around its neck. And behind it, chasing it was an Asian boy about 16 or 17 in a pigtail, growling.  
  
And both had just run over Voldemort.  
  
James stared. Lily stared. The deatheaters stared. But the pig and the boy was not the end of the huge typhoon.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! Airen come to Shampoo!" An Amazon girl with purple hair and Chinese cloth riding a bike came running out, chasing after the boy. And ran right threw poor Voldemort.  
  
But that was not all.  
  
An Asian boy about the same age as the other boy with long black hair came running out of the hole waving a very dangerous looking muggle swords. "I KILL RANMA! COME BACK!" One of the swords got caught on Voldemort's cloak, and, noticing it, yelled, "NO BOTHER ME!" And threw Voldemort into the air who landed with a sickening crash.  
  
But that was not all, either.  
  
Another Asian girl with long brown hair came out waving a huge battle spatula. "RAN-CHAN! WAIT!" Running on Voldemort.  
  
But that not all yet.  
  
"RANMA! GET BACK HERE AND LEAVE P-CHAN ALONE!" A short blue haired girl wearing a blue uniform came running out slinging around a brown backpack. Which coincidently hit Voldemort right in the face.  
  
But that was still not all.  
  
A bomb looking like a ball came popping out of the hole and -exploded-. On Voldemort. Right on the spot. An extremely short devilish looking old man came springing out. "Where is the stupid Ranma?"  
  
But that was not all.  
  
A -panda-, yes, a PANDA, came stomping out on Voldemort holding a sign that said, "Where is Ranma?"  
  
But the thing that hit them was not over yet.  
  
Another Asian boy waving a katana (sword) came jumping out, yelling, "Osage no Onna! Come out!" Which hit Voldemort on the head.  
  
It was still not over.  
  
A girl in black leotards waving a ribbon came swishing out. "Where is my Ranma-sama?" She stepped on Voldemort's face as if it was the ground.  
  
And it was still not over.  
  
A very strange looking very tanned man with a palm tree on his head came sliding in riding a sleigh pulled by a REINDEER (which was pawing on Voldemort), sticking his middle finger at the long lined crowd chasing each other. "God damn Ranma Saotome!" He threw a pineapple into the deatheater crowd and joined the Asian crowds catfight.  
  
A not so lucky deatheater caught the pineapple that exploded on the spot.  
  
It was, too explain it simply, crazy. They joined in a clustered crowd and began doing their own crazy duel.  
  
The deatheaters watched, dazed. James could practically see the three blank dots forming above their heads in a thought bubble.  
  
Voldemort's head was buried into the sand. He was practically a part of the ground. Then, the deatheaters realized that their boss was buried into the ground by a bunch of Asian people. They roared, reared, and began throwing random hexes all over the place.  
  
"YOU LOUD!" The Amazon girl yelled, and threw her huge sledgehammer type of thing at them, which hit a fair amount of them in the head and knocked them out.  
  
CRACK  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
There was silence. And guess who it was? Yes, Harry Potter. Or Professor Granger. Even the Asian people shut up. The boy with the dangerous looking muggle weapons stopped his sword halfway into the ground.  
  
"James and Lily, come here. You have classes tomorrow. And don't you have homework? And you guys get back to Japan. I told you I never wanted to see you guys again except on Wednesday when we absolutely must." Harry scolded everyone.  
  
He snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared. "Out. And hold on tight, James, Lily. Hasta la Vista, Voldie."  
  
POP  
  
And they returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I've been busy with school and stuff. Also---  
  
Coming up, who were the Asian people? And what did Harry mean by** **'I told you I never wanted to see you guys again except on Wednesday when we absolutely must? What does the alethiometer mean to James? And what was wrong with Harry's boombox?  
  
Extra Disclaimers: I do not own the Asian Characters (Ranma ï½½, by Rumiko Takahashi). Oh, and of course I don't own Harry Potter!( I wish I did, though.  
  
Please Review!!!!**


	12. Bubble Gum!

**_A Travel Through Time: Bubble Gum!_  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the Asian Characters (Ranma ½, by Rumiko Takahashi) or Lyra and the alethiometer (His Dark Materials, by Philip Pullman) or Chips and Loafers (Artemis Fowl, by Eoin Colfer). Oh, and of course I don't own Harry Potter!( I wish I did, though...  
  
Also, I'm sorry if I offended any Asian People by saying Insane Asian people in the summary part. But I didn't mean that all Asian People are insane- that's play insanity! Besides, I'm Asian, most of my friends are Asian, and my parents are Asian too.  
  
NOTICE: I will be rewriting chapter 11 soon. No major changes, just a few minor ones that involve taking out the 'His Dark Materials' part. I forgot what I wanted to do with that evil compass... I'd take out the Ranma part, too, but I just love them too much! And besides, our dear Voldie getting run down by a couple of Japanese strangers is so very funny. And I was planning to make the Ranma characters appear again soon but I changed my mind. I mean, I forgot about what I was planning to write about, anyways.:P (This was last updated 9/19/03. Today is like 4/12, 13. You do that math. --;;)  
  
Apology: I'm so so sorry for not updating! I suddenly didn't have the heart to write anymore, then forgot about it, then had a writer's block, then forgot about it again because of school and exams, then my computer got a virus (Trojan! Ugh.) and thus resulting in no updates! I want to thank Abbika Lupin and some other people for reminding about how this story actually existed. **

**Now, on with the story! **

* * *

CRASH!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Where are we?" James moaned.  
  
It was completely dark... James just could not make out anyone. So he tried to get up using his hands...  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"OW!" Harry's voice cried. "I didn't touch you! Mr. Potter did!"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I can't see!" James wailed.  
  
It really was pitch back. You couldn't even trace out everyone's body...  
  
"Professor! Where are we? Did You-Know-Who get us?" Lily asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"No, no. That isn't possible. I think I miss apparated..." Harry said in a wondering voice.  
  
"Then get some light, at least!" James snapped.  
  
Rustling sounds were heard as everyone searched their pockets for their wands.  
  
"I think I lost mine..." Lily said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"MY WAND!" James shrieking brought everyone's attention. "IT'S BROKEN!"  
  
Harry grinned, remembering that eventful second year.  
  
"Professor! Professor! Get us some light!" Lily moaned.  
  
"Nah, think I'll let you guys solve this. Good survival lessons, eh? I'll just sit here and see how you guys will handle this situation." Munching sounds were heard as their professor sat back and relaxed- however much you can relax on cold stone, of course.  
  
"Hey. Is that popcorn?" James asked leaning over. "Gimme some- oof!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"MISS EVANS! That was Mr. Potter, not me! That handprint is going to stay there forever!" Harry moaned, rubbing his cheek. "And no, you won't get any popcorn unless you get us some light!"  
  
"Well. Potter, get us some light. I want to get out of here. I'm going to catch a stupid cold!" Lily said snappishly.  
  
James said, aghast, "What? Why me? I'm just an innocent 7th year!"  
  
Lily scoffed. "Innocent? Who are we talking about again? And it's you because you can do wandless magic easily, you smarty-pants."  
  
"Who's the smarty-pants, smarty-shirts?" James snapped back, and waved his hand. "Lumos!"  
  
Silence. And darkness.  
  
"Uh, Potter? Yeah, think something went wrong there."  
  
"Mr. Potter. Hurry up and get us some light before I spill my coffee on you!" Harry said airily, and the sound of a glass mug breaking was heard followed by a splash.  
  
"ARGH! PROFESSOR!"  
  
"Oooh that is going to so stain!" Lily said, gloating.  
  
"Shut up. Lumos!"  
  
Silence. And darkness.  
  
"Profeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssoooooooooooorrrrrr!!! I can't do it!"  
  
"You know, Potter, I thought you had a little bit of brain from wandless magic. But now I know that your head is as empty as a hollow walnut."  
  
"Interesting use of grammar, Miss Evans."  
  
"Thank you professor." Lily cooed.  
  
"Shut up Evans. I'm trying! LUMOS!"  
  
Silence. And dark-  
  
"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Indeed, a small fire had appeared on the tips of James fingers. But-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
-James fingers seemed to be on fire.  
  
Lily, instead of trying to help him out, just threw back her head and laughed at him satisfyingly. "You deserved that, Potter. Thanks for the light though." She said smirking, and grabbed one of the magazines Harry had produced. "Good luck on getting water." She cooed, before opening the magazine laughing.  
  
"MY FINGERS! MY FINGERS!" James screamed, running around.  
  
Munch munch "Careful their, James. You might light one of my magazines on fire!" Harry said before returning to his magazine.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Shut up, will you, Potter?" Lily snapped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!" James howled as Lily slammed her magazine on his head. "I said, shut the bloody hell up!" she screamed at him.  
  
"But my hand- wait, it went out! Yes! But I've got a- a- burn! Oh, my god. I'm going to look like hell with this stupid burn!" James wailed.  
  
"Hey- why can we see if James stupid fire went out?" Lily asked wonderingly.  
  
"I resent that! That fire was FAR from stupid!"  
  
Indeed, the place was still light. They could see each other very well. But the light was different from the light James had produced- how different? Well, the new light was-  
  
"PINK! Holy smokes, I'm PINK!"  
  
"Not really, Mr. Potter. It's just that the light is pink. And I think it's coming out of the light bulb up there." Harry pointed out to a small light bulb letting out pink light.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't there! When'd it come on?" James asked.  
  
"I think that light bulb has a magical reaction to light. When it feels light, it lights up." Harry explained.  
  
"What's the use of that light bulb then?" James asked again, rolling his eyes.  
  
Just then, all of them noticed a piece of string hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" James asked curiously, and reached out.  
  
"POTTER! Don't pull-"  
  
THWACK  
  
"ARRRGH!!! POTTER! I AM GOING TO –KILL- YOU!"  
  
Just as James had pulled out the innocent looking string, a huge mound of sticky ABC-looking gum had fallen out of the ceiling burying the professor, student, and idiot.  
  
"Oh, my god. My ROBES! Potter, you are going to pay for new robes!" Lily screeched, looking around for something to bash James head with. However, since she found none, she settled for taking a huge glob of bubble gum and smacking it on his face.  
  
James face was now in a very sad state. His face looked like a bubble gum statue now. "Mmmph mmmmmmph!!! Munph feee!!!"  
  
Harry stood up, looking mad. He, too, was covered in pink bubble gum. "Mr. Potter! How thick can you get?"  
  
"Mmphemmer! Munph feee!!!!"  
  
"If you don't mind, please speak English, Mr. Potter." "Mmm murph feee!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Harry was now cleared of bubble gum.  
  
"Professor, can you clear me of bubble gum too, sir?" Lily asked, thinking of how unfair it was that their professor was cleaned and she wasn't.  
  
Harry took a look at his old silver wristwatch. "Why, will you look at the time? It's dinner time already!"  
  
"Mrrr mon ham metime!!!"  
  
Lily turned around and stuffed bubble gum in James mouth as a replacement of a gag. "You and your moaning's are giving me a headache." She informed him, and went back to looking angelic for Professor Granger.  
  
"Alright, hold on to me!" Harry yelled. "Ick... Actually, James, can you just grab Lily's robe? I'm going to get all gooey..."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"Mmmmu!!!"  
  
There was a flash of light as the two –erm, one student and crazy teacher left the bubble gum filled chambers.  
  
"MMMMMRRRRR MUR MUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall surveyed the variety of desserts served for dinner. Something just wasn't right...  
  
Since lunch, Minerva had had a sneaking suspicion that the amount of food served was less then usual. Oh, there was enough food to go around- it just seemed have a few missing items and less food then usual.  
  
Of course, it wasn't- shouldn't- be true. House-elves don't usually go on strike, do they?  
  
She then looked for her favorite dessert- the mocha éclairs! She was simply addicted to it- of course, no one knew. No on was supposed to know. Their headmistress, addicted to mocha éclairs? Ha! She'd never be able to live it down.  
  
She looked and looked for her beloved éclairs... but they weren't there! She looked frantically around, craning her neck to see the very end of the table. But no sign of them!  
  
"Need anything, Minerva?" Melanie asked, munching on a Pumpkin Pastry.  
  
"Oh, no," she replied, blushing lightly. "I just thought that I see a few things missing- the mocha éclairs, for example. Not that I want any of them, of course."  
  
Melanie looked around frowning. "You're right. Perhaps Peeves wrecked havoc at the kitchens again? We should check it out later!"  
  
The mocha éclair addicted Professor felt raging hot anger at the though of Peeves eating up all the éclairs. "Yes. Yes, yes, of course! I think I'll excuse myself for now then." She said briskly, and got up.  
  
Mumbling, Minerva walked down the Great Hall, heading for the kitchens. "...That stupid Poltergeist must get Bloody Baron..."  
  
When she reached the fruit portrait, she thought she could hear commanding voices... and it sure wasn't Peeves.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. There should be more éclairs made by now! Make me chocolate cream custard filled éclairs, too."  
  
Minerva stared at horror at the sight before her. A certain once handsome (he was extremely fat now, and the only handsome part left of him was his face) black haired man was lying on a couch, surrounded by a swarm of house- elves holding trays of empty plates and cups.  
  
"Simon!" she gasped.  
  
Sirius- ahem, Simon- turned around in horror and then forced a smile. "Uh, hi Minnie." He picked the last of the mocha éclairs from the trays held by one of the house-elves. "Éclair?"  
  
Minerva snatched the éclair out of his hand and snarled, "Simon! What do you think you are doing in the kitchen? And have you no manners? Kindly do not call higher leveled teachers by any kind of pet name!"  
  
Sirius' smile faltered. Then, he tried flashing his smile that made all the girls go gooey. Then, in a deep, mature voice, "Ah, very sorry Minerva. Got carried away there. Just visited to get some, you know, midnight snacks."  
  
"For your information, Simon, it's still dinnertime now, far from midnight. And what," she pointed at Sirius' luggage. "Are THEY doing here?"  
  
Sirius gave a small groan and taking a quick look at his watch, said, "Gotta go, Minerva. Running late! Ta Minnie!"  
  
"SIMON!"  
  
Too late- Sirius had already ran out of there for his dear life.  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows, and looked at the mocha éclair Sirius had offered her. "Might as well eat it. Go get me some more mocha éclairs, and get rid of the mess made by Simon."

* * *

Lily moaned and sat up. "Where am I?" She looked around- it was a very familiar looking place...  
  
"Oh my god! What happened? Why am I in the Girls Dorms already?"  
  
The last thing she had remembered was Professor Granger telling her- and James- to hold on, and then a flash of light.  
  
'Was that a dream?' she thought. Yes, it had to be a dream. No way that could happen... the deatheaters, the bubble gum- it all defied logic.  
  
Running her hand through her hair, she quickly ran down the stairs to the common room, only to find it empty except for one certain Marauder.  
  
"Why hello Evans! How are you doing on this wonderful day?" Sirius Black was leaning back on the sofa with a smirk. "It's dinner time now, you know. What were you and dear James doing during your disappearances?"  
  
Lily went red- with fury, mind you. "For your information, I was late to come back because of that darned Potter's stupidity. I don't care what James told you just now." She hissed, and tried to storm off of the common room.  
  
Sirius, frowning, quickly stopped her. "What do you mean? He's not back yet."  
  
"I don't know. And I don't care WHAT happens to that damned dumbo!" She snarled, and shook him off. "No leave me alone!" with that, she managed to storm very dramatically out of the common room.  
  
Sirius confusedly scratched his head. "Huh. I wonder what he's doing. But was it just me, or did Lily Evans smell a bit like bubble gum?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the topic of Sirius and Lily's conversation was still sitting, stranded, on the cold cement floor, with Bubble Gum all over his face and cloak, and a burn on his finger tips.  
  
"Mmmmmmrrr!"  
  
God... He'd been sitting there for over an hour, desperately seeking for help. Why wasn't anyone coming? And stupid Evans and Professor Granger- or Harry- for leaving him there just because that wench didn't want her cloaks dirtied... she should find a better excuse next time.  
  
But still, no one came. He was getting tired from screaming through his cloth... he supposed he could rest for awhile.  
  
So he closed his eyes, trying to get some rest while waiting for those damned people to remember him and rescue him.  
  
But he couldn't sleep. So instead, he opened his eyes and began imagining how many packs of Droobles Best Blowing Gum had been used for the whole building.  
  
'That parts like 10 packs... or 15, maybe? Nah, 100! Hmmm...'  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Lily and Harry were thinking about everything EXCEPT about James. Poor James never predicted that he'd be counting for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: Bubble Gum! Who doesn't love bubble gum? a crowd of people raise their hands o.o;; Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least! And also, don't expect another update for a looong time because my Microsoft Word is nearly crashing and the computer is so crappy that even the letters appear in slow motion. But I promise I'll try and write as soon as I can!**

**P.S. I will write about the Boom boxs mystery in the next chapter! I promise! I haven't forgotten about it.   
****  
Please Review!!!!**


	13. Ginny Concert

**A Travel Through Time: Ginny Concert  
  
**Disclaimers: I do not own the Asian Characters (Ranma ½, by Rumiko Takahashi) or Chips and Loafers (Artemis Fowl, by Eoin Colfer). Oh, and of course I don't own Harry Potter! (I wish I did, though...

And again, I apologize for the lateness. I'm working on an Inuyasha fic, and that one I am not posting until I mostly complete it since I am such a lazy writer. Anyway, I wrote a pretty long chapter- in my opinion, anyway. Sorry if it's not very good. --;; I'm also trying to get to know my new Japanese keyboard... it's absolutely terrible. The keys have changed so I can't type very fast. Well, enjoy the story and review!

* * *

"1034 packs… 1035 packs…"

Yes, poor James was still stranded in the middle of nowhere- ahem, in the middle of bubble gum. He vaguely tried to remember how many hours- or days he'd been sitting there predicting the number of bubble gum packs like an idiot.

"1046 packs… 1047 packs…"

He wondered how he had even come to the 1000 digits. He'd started off from thinking that the whole building was made of 10 packs, and now he was starting to think it had been made out of over 500 packs. Was he more stupid when he first began counting, or was he getting stupider by the minute?

Remus' voice echoed in his head._ "There's no such word as 'stupider', Prongs." _

Since he was making up words again, he supposed he _was_ getting stupider- ahem, more stupid- by the minute. The number of bubble gum packs he counted was probably the number of brain cells he'd lost at the bubble gum chamber.

"1063 packs… 1062 packs…"

"1062 comes before 1063, you dink."

Startled by the new voice that had joined him at the chambers, he curiously looked up.

Who met him, however, was a stranger instead of Professor Granger or Evans who should have come to rescue him a long, long time ago.

But as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the stranger, James recognized the black pigtail- the guy who had ran over Voldie!

"Mmmm mrrrr!" James cried out.

"Pardon?" The pigtail guy asked knitting his eyebrows. "Speak English, please. Or Japanese. Whichever language you speak. _Nihonngo shaberi masuka_?"

Then, noticing James stuffed mouth, he reached over and plucked it off of his mouth in a less then gentle manner.

"Hey, you're the guy who ran over Voldie!" James blurted out immediately once he was free.

The pigtail boy raised his eyebrows. "I don't know any 'Voldie', whoever that is."

"Remember the guy you ran over with all those crazy other people chasing after you?" James asked excitedly. This was way cool. He was talking to the person who had run over Voldie!

"Nope. I've ran over so many people this week, I don't remember who I ran over." The pigtail boy informed him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, you're sitting on the hole leading to the only way out."

James looked at him confusedly. "What are you talking about? There's no way out. Except if you know apparition. Do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is a way out. And I don't do this apparition thing. What the hell is it, anyway?"

He gawked. "What? You don't know apparition?"

"No, and I don't want to know what it is, either. Now just get out of the way before they come after me again." The pigtail boy snapped at him.

"What? Who's after-"

But James never got to find out who was coming after the pigtail boy, because just then, all hell broke loose from the black hole similar to the one from the kidnapping session.

And all chorused one word: "RANMAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Hey Lily, why do you smell like bubble gum? And why were you late for dinner?"

It was dinner time back at Hogwarts, and Lily was angrily stabbing at her fish with a fork. Bella, seeing Lily's strange mood, seemed very curious.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because someone trapped me in a chamber where it rained bubble gum." Lily replied grumpily.

Bella, not realizing that the statement was actually true, giggled and said, "Oh, it would be wonderful if you got trapped in a room alone with that Professor Granger. He might fall in love with one of us." She burst into another fresh wave of giggles.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Professor Granger isn't that good, you know. He's just young and is a bit of a hottie. That's all. He's really immature in the inside. Believe me; you would not want to get stuck in a room along with that professor."

Suddenly, Bella gave a loud shriek attracting many peoples attention. "Oh, my god! You were actually trapped in a room along with the Professor???"

Unfortunately, Bella said that in a rather loud voice, causing many people to look their way and several girls to throw dirty glances at Lily.

Lily elbowed her friend. "Shut up! Yes, I was, but there was nothing 'romantic' about it since Potter was there too."

This statement caused Bella to shriek again. "Oh my god! You were trapped in a room with Professor Granger AND James Potter???"

Now the girls were throwing daggers at Lily.

"I said SHUT UP!" she hissed, trying to ignore the murderous looks. "I want to avoid homicide if possible, you know. I still haven't had a chance to have a life."

Bella asked, excitedly, "So you were? How was it like? Did they make any moves on you? I mean, two to one in the boys' favors aren't really appropriate, are they?"

"Oh, Professor just watched us struggling to get out of the bubble gum filled chamber while he just relaxed and read a magazine." She said frowning. "He insisted that it was Survival Lessons or something. But I don't think we'll ever get stuck in a situation where we are trapped in a chamber with a lot of bubble gum and one bubble head. It isn't pleasant at all, though."

"Oh, Lily, you just don't know how luck you are to have experienced such a valuable experience. Any sane girl would have loved to get trapped in a room with two hotties! You just don't appreciate them enough."

Tired with the argument, Lily sighed and picked up a knife instead. "Whatever."

Just as she said it, the knife _accidentally_ slipped from her fingers and landed somewhere near a ranting Sirius. ("I am telling you, Remus, there is something weird going on. I think it has to do with that professor and Evans and bubble gum.")

WHOOSH

"Ack!" Sirius jumped, and stared at the knife sticking out of the table in front of him. "I'm being attaaaaacked!!!" He cried in mock horror, pulling the knife out. "Now who's could this be?" He asked innocently to a couple of people sitting by him.

When he realized that he was being ignored by everyone except a wide-eyed Peter, he sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess this belongs to someone from the other table."

The knife accidentally slipped from Sirius' fingers as well, and went flying towards the Slytherin table- or rather, towards a certain greasy haired Slytherin.

There was a swish as Lily's knife narrowly missed Snape's hand. Sirius gave an innocent look. "Oops, my bad."

This earned him a murderous glare from Snape. Not that he wasn't use to it. Sirius was usually glared by Snape, the professors of Hogwarts, and a few other people he couldn't quite possibly name all.

BANG

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!"

Simon came running into the hall screaming his head off. He had a look of pure horror on his face, and was running for his life.

He obviously could not see where he was going, as he crashed right into the mashed potato bowl on the Hufflepuff table, causing a few innocent girls to scream.

"Mr. Kubo!" Dumbledore said astonished, looking up from his dinner.

BANG

"SIMON! YOU ARE IN BIG, **BIG** TROUBLE!"

All the people at the hall had gone silent, and were staring at either their mashed potato covered Professor or the livid new person.

Well, not really new. It was their fellow Professor Granger (The male one, of course). They seemed to be seeing a lot of the pair screaming and kicking and fighting lately.

Harry stalked over to Simon, jerked his head off of the bowl, and snarled, "What- have- I- told- you- about- camping- out- in- the- kitchens?"

Simon gulped. This was not looking good. He'd had no idea that the news about the éclairs would circulate so fast-!

"Wook, Hawwy, wai kan isplain!" He spluttered, spitting out mashed potatoes from his mouth as he spoke.

Harry instantly let go of his head disgustedly. "Ew. Don't spit on MY cloak!" He dusted off his cloak, including a couple tidbits of mashed potato. "Now let's see if you can explain well enough, and I just might decide to spare your front teeth."

"Weh, ou shee, I gosh kished aot sho I deshided to shtay at the kishen." Simon tried to explain- although it was almost impossible to decode his unfamiliar language, what with his full mouth and all. Lily was vaguely reminded of James sitting on the floor trying to talk with a mouthful of bubblegum.

And then she remembered. "OH MY GOD! We forgot Potter!" She shrieked, slamming her hand on the table and violently standing up.

Now all eyes were on Lily instead. Her face slowly began turning red as they all looked at her curiously. She quickly sat down and began stabbing her already-stabbed-to-death fish again, keeping her face down.

Bella leaned over and whispered to her, ignoring the stares, "What's this about forgetting a certain Potter?"

"Um. Nothing."

"No, really. I mean, it's a little weird, isn't it, suddenly saying that you forgot Potter. Did you lock him up in a closet a week ago and forgot to let him out or something?"

"Um. No."

"Oh, come on. I'm your best friend, you can tell me!"

"Um. No thanks."

"Li-LY! I've done so much for you, and yet you can't answer a simple question questioned by a life long friend?"

"Um, excuse me? Life long?"

However, Lily was saved from the annoying questions when some action began at the professors again.

"What? Speak more CLEARLY!" Harry snapped, shaking his fist in Simon's face. "I want a GOOD explanation! Do you know how much trouble I got into because of stupid little old you?"

He gulped again. "Fohgib meh, Hawwy. Pwease, I idint nyo! I'll du anyshing foh you!"

Harry laughed evilly. "Oh yes, you'll be doing a LOT for me from now on."

BAM

"Haaaarrrrrrrry!" Ginny came barreling in, waving something... was that a pink and fluffy _boom box_?

"Where in the world did you get this totally lame boom box?" She said, giggling, oblivious to the silence and stares she was getting.

Harry's head was slowly turning redder, or pinker. Simon momentarily forgotten, he dropped his head and glared at Ginny.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with MY boom box?" He snapped, striding over to Ginny and trying to snatch it from her grasp.

Twirling around, Ginny avoided getting the pink boom box caught. "No way, my CD is in there."

Simon finally got up in interest. "Really? What do you have in there? Knowing you, it's probably Brittany Spears or something even worse-"

He was quickly quieted when Ginny slammed a bowl full of mashed potatoes on his head. "No." She snapped. "It is not Brittany Spears. It's something old I dug up from Harry's treasure box."

"Ooh, you have a treasure box?" Simon asked excitedly. "What was in there, Ginny?"

This caused her to burst into giggles. "Oh, I found a few interesting things." She said in a sing song voice, Harry's face getting redder still. "Like a picture of a certain Cho-"

"AHEM."

"Let's get on with business. Now why do you have my boom box? And when did I give you permission to dig through my personal things?" Harry snarled.

Sirius- the younger one- leaned over to Remus. "Wonder who Cho is?"

"Oh c'mon Harry, what important thing could you have possibly had in your possessions? I found a good CD anyway."

"Wait- you don't mean-"

"Yes, I found ATeens!" Ginny said triumphtly, raising the boom box prize fighter style.

"NO WAY are you playing that in my boom box. That's a girly CD." Harry scoffed, lunging for his boom box again.

"It is NOT a girly CD! It's a good CD! See?"

And before Harry could utter another word, she pressed the dreaded play button.

There was silence.

For one fleeting moment, Harry thought that perhaps the boom box was broken- if it was, he was going to sue Ginny a couple hundred gallions.

Then again, the CD might have been broken. That would be a plus plus plus.

And then-

"Up, upside down!"

Harry collapsed onto the floor groaning. So it wasn't- he should have left a few more scratches on the shiny side of the CD.

He looked up, and, to his utter horror, Ginny had produced a mike by sticking a round ball of cheese onto a pair of chopsticks and was standing on the Gryffindor table, dancing and singing.

**"My grades are down,**

**from A's to D's,**

**I'm way behind in history,**

**I've lost myself in fantasies,**

**Of you and me togeeeeeeeeeeeeeeether!"**

By now, Harry had slapped his hands on his forehead and sunk down further onto the floor from embarrassment. Ginny was thoroughly enjoying the attention, students were cat calling and hooting.

Simon leaned back and relaxed, now that he had nothing to worry about. He looked over to Harry, and saw him muttering, "Oh yes, we're WAY behind history alright."

**"I don't know why-yi-yi**

**But dreaming's all I do**

**I won't get by-yi-yi**

**On mere imaginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation!"**

It was practically a miny Ginny concert. She had on a brilliant smile, and was prancing around, dancing to the music. But Ginny was a young 21, an age close to all the 7th years at Hogwarts. Which was why many males, ranging from 11 to 18 years old, we're trying desperately to reach their dear sub professor.

This was a particularly upsetting sight for Harry. Of course, Harry's heart was supposed to belong to dear Cho Chang. But that didn't mean he wanted Ginny to be desired by many single (or not) souls.

**"Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling**

**Inside out, stranger to this feel-"**

_"SILENCIO!"_

An immediate hush feel over the hall, all murderous eyes on the intruder who had ruined the show.

Which was, of course, Harry.

Ginny glared at Harry, frowning. "What are you, bothing my concert?"

"Yeah, why do YOU care?" demanded a 6th year.

He had no idea why he cared, actually. It was just a brotherly kind of protectiveness, much like Ron, he hoped. Yeah. He was a substitute Ron.

"I'm just completing my duty as- as- Ron's best friend!" Harry argued indignantly.

"Well, don't you spoil my fun, I'm finally free from Ron's protectiveness, so I'll do as I please!"Ginny snapped back. "I don't need another Ron."

"Ginny!" Harry scolded. "Be sensible. What would you're mother say?"

"Bah. Now you're pulling a Hermione." Ginny turned around and smiled at the angry, impatient audience. "Now, we shall go back to the show! Let's get another tune."

And the dreaded play button was pressed once again.

**"Half way 'round the world..." **

Harry groaned once again. His sweet pink dear boom box was causing much more trouble then he'd expected.

**"Baby I will soon be leaving **

**and I know that you are feeling down,"**

The audience gave a huge cheer as Ginny started. Even the girls looked immensely interested.

So, not being able to stand it anymore, Harry sucked in his breath, ready to scream "SILENCIO!" again.

"Stop it, Harry, let everyone have some fun for once." Sirius hissed, pulling Harry to him. "You know Ginny's dream was to become a singer since 5th year when she lost all her shyness."

Harry blinked. "She wanted to become a SINGER?"

This was ridiculous. But then again, nothing was not ridiculous, weird, or strange these days.]

"Well, that's not stopping me." Harry declared. And once again, he sucked in his breath, ready to scream-

He never got a chance.

Oh, relax, he didn't get killed by all the Ginny fans.

Nope. He just got run over by a bunch of rather familiar people. The same people who had run over Voldemort earlier.

Now THIS stopped the concert for sure. All heads whipped towards the hoard, looking overwhelmed. Ginny looked extremely bummed that her concert had been interruped twice. "Go away, all you evil people!" She screamed, but just as she said it-

"JAMES?!"

"POTTER?!"

Two voice rang through the hall, each sounding extremely shocked.

"Since when did you join the running over commity, Potter?" Lily said looking slightly amused.

"Man, Prongs, what the hell happened to you?" Sirius asked, sniggering.

But no one paid attention to them- for the strange Asian's we're now screaming a strange language, and running around the hall swinging various dangerous looking weapons.

Harry groaned, raising his head from the hold his body had created on the ground, miserably holding his broken glasses. "You people are ridiculous." He snapped, and took out his wand.

"Out. Deteike!" He snapped at the strange people, who were busy chasing a certain pig tailed boy. The boy had a firm grip on James cuff, and was swinging him around while he tried to avoid their blows. "I'd love to, except THEY WON'T LET ME!" The pig tailed boy screamed back at Harry.

The other 8 people and 1 black pig all lunged at the pigtailed boy. "SURRENDER!"

"NEVER!" He yelled back, and, still slinging a screaming James, he skillfully hopped table from table, avoiding the swords, bombs, and other dangerous looking weapons.

Harry groaned. "This is a SCHOOL! You insane people!"

A single girl with short blue hair had stayed back from the chase with a pissed off expression on her face. "Oh, they always do this at school." She said vaguely, frowning deeply.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "What kind of life do they have over there in Japan?"

"A pissed off life." The blue haired girl snapped at him.

Just then, a sickening crack echoed through the hall; they'd managed to break Hogwarts property. At this, Harry panicked greatly. "Stop! STOP! DO NOT DESTROY THE BUILDING!"

"Let me help!" A rather familiar looking 3rd year cried, raising his wand. "I'm rather experienced, you know. People rely on me greatly at times like this. Gilderoy Lockhart, master wizard!" he said with a charming grin.

Harry groaned again and said, "No, oh no, you stay out of this-!"

KABOOM!

Too late.

Now Harry was truly in despair. Lockhart had somehow managed to explode the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws gave a frightened scream and went running for the other neared table.

"Now look what you've done!" Harry exploded at him, and shoved him away. The hall was in complete chaos. Students we're screaming, tables were exploding, walls were collasping, water was leaking out of the ceiling, and foods we're on fire.

Simon shook his head. "Always the same clueless idiot." Ginny had to agree with this.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed at the asians who were engaged in a fight, waving around weapons and missing, thus hitting walls, thus resulting in cracking the walls, etc. etc.

The black hole Harry had conjured last time to rid of the Asians appeared again, but this time no one didn't even acknowledge it.

"HELLO? GO AWAY!" Harry screamed again.

They took no notice of him and continued destroying what was left of Hogwarts.

"ARGH!　GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

This time Ginny had joined him in his screaming.

"YOU RUINED MY COOOOOOOOOOOOONCEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!" She wailed, throwing the chopstick and cheese at the Asians.

Sirius decided to join as well. "GIVE US BACK PRONGS!" He yelled excitedly.

James wailed back at him as he narrowly avoided the sword.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "YOU ARE GOING NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Out!" Suddenly, there was a huge gush of wind pulling them in the black hole. The black hole seemed like a, well, real space kind of black hole. Students we're now clawing at the table, desperate to cling on and not get sucked in.

The Asians, however, were sucked in almost immediately. The last one to get sucked in was a surprised looking girl who had stood around glaring.

Ginny looked at the hold sadly. "She looked like a rather nice girl."

Harry swished his wand and the black hole was zipped up. It was gone, as if it had never been there at all.

There was silence as everyone tried to register what had just happened. It wasn't everyday you got to see a bunch of Asian people coming up from nowhere to trample their dear professor and destroying Hogwarts, then getting sucked into a black hole.

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "JAMES!"

That awakened everyone. "Oh, my god, they took Potter with them!" Lily said, looking aghast. "Professor! Can you get him back?" she asked.

Harry thought hard. "I sent them back to their home land… I think."

Sirius bounded towards them. "Yeah, where'd you send them?"

Simon bounded towards Harry, looking identical to the little Sirius. "Yeah, yeah, where'd you send them?" It was a rather hilarious sight.

"Er… Japan, I think."

"WHAT?"

This was too much for Remus, who had snuck up on them from behind, chasing Sirius. "You- you sent James to- to- JAPAN?"

A nearby Asian Hufflepuff leaned over, looking rather interested. "Hey, I come from Japan. Where do you suppose you sent Potter to?"

Harry replied with a shrug. "No idea."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVE NO IDEA?"

Minerva quickly rushed over, looking peeved. "Harry! What in the world did you do to poor Mr. Potter?"

"Er, I'm sorry, I'll have to bring him back."

"Do it now, Mr. Granger. Can you imagine what chaos it will bring to the school?"

"It already has." Lily muttered darkly.

Harry winced. "Er, I'm afraid that'll have to be tomorrow…"

"Explain, Mr. Granger. Quick, before I get out my wand." Minerva snarled, reaching into her sleeves for her wand.

Ginny hissed at Harry, "Ooh, you're in for it!"

Ignoring the rather unpleasant witch, he replied, "Well, I've pretty much used my daily usage of magic… You see, I have rather limited amounts of magic I can use to teleport… I'm not just a machine, you now."

"Then what in the world are we supposed to do with Mr. Granger?" Minerva demanded, shaking her wand instead of fists in Harry's face.

"I dunno, wait?"

Both people from the future sniggered at this.

"Detention!" she snarled, then remembered that Harry was not a Hogwarts student. "Well, then, a week of living in the Hogwarts cupboard."

Now that was a strange and unusual punishment. Not very cruel, but interesting nonetheless. "Which cupboard?"

"Harry, I want Mr. Potter here safe by tomorrow morning. If I don't, then you can kiss your bloody job good bye." McGonagall informed him icily. It was rather interesting hearing his fellow teacher actually swear.

Sirius groaned. "James is having all the fun by himself these days, isn't he? He gets to stay at JAPAN!"

"Oh, I don't know if it'll suit James very much though." The Hufflepuff said cheerfully. "The food, for insistence… or the narrow roads where you can get run over by a truck rather easily, or perhaps the martial artists wandering around the roads, or maybe the vicious animals found frequently at night, or…"

"Ok, ok, I get the point." Sirius said looking rather worried.

Minerva turned to Harry and gave him one last glare. "If he has even one scratch when you bring him back, you will be suffering severe, severe consequences."

And she whipped around, stomping over back to the staff tables, occasionally shooting a spell at broken walls and repairing them.

Ginny turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "You are in serious trouble this time, Harry. You better get out of this one fast or I fear for you're safety. Or rather, you're body."

"Good to know you care so much about me, Ginny."

She wrinkled her nose. "No, if you turn into a mouse or a frog or, even worse, a slug, then how are we going to get back?"

Suddenly, Remus remembered something and frowned. "Hey, why didn't the teachers stop them?"

They all look at each other. He had a rather good point… All heads turned towards the staff table. They immediately got the answer when they saw the professors sitting primly at their seats, mouth twitching slightly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it isn't the very best, but I'm having to write in tidbits because my mom doesn't like me sitting in front of the computer too much. Anyway, I'm think of bringing and terrifying another charactor from the future... evil laugh I've already thought of a good person, though.:D

And yeah, Harry's boom box didn't play much of a part on this chapter, but it shall come back again, pinker and fluffier then ever! evil laugh again

Also, I didn't mean that about Ateens being ia girly CD. o.o; That's just Harry's opinion, not mine... whacks Harry on the head Uh oh... I'm going to get cursed! Anyway, yeah, I don't think any kind of music is girly or boy-ey or whatever. They are all good.:) I added in Ateens because I just got the CD... from a limited amount of CDs in Japan. o.o I only had NSYNC... after realizing how sad that was, I took 20 bucks (or 2000 yen- whatever) and went to the CD store to buy a new CD. Which was how I now have a rather old, out-dated CD. But whatever, I like it, none of you shall offend my opinion.:K (whatever that means...) And before I forget...

**Ateens and the 'Upside Down' Lyrics are NOT MINE!**

Ha, bet you were getting ready to sue me... But I remembered, muhaha.

Well, thanks for reading again, review!:)

Oh yeah, did you notice that they don't show stars anymore? I have to use the gray line now to divide paragraphs... Alright, I'll shut up now.


End file.
